The Basketball That She Played
by IvyXLacrimosa
Summary: If there's one thing that Kagome Kaori hates, it's the word potential. If there's one thing she ever truly loved, it's basketball. It was more than a surprise then, when she quit playing basketball during her last year of middle school and has avoided it at all costs. Seeing her depression, her mother sends her on a possibly permanent trip to Seirin High. • Full Summary Inside •
1. Chapter 1: The Girl from America Arrives

_Full Summary:_

_If there's one thing that Kagome Kaori hates, it's the word potential. If there is one thing she ever truly loved, it would be basketball._

_It was more than a surprise then, when she quit playing basketball during her last year of middle school and has avoided it at all costs. Seeing her obvious depression, her mother sends her on a temporary, and possibly permanent, exchange trip to Japan. And more specifically, sending her to Seirin High, where her cousin, Aida Riko, is the coach of the boys' basketball club._

_Still, though, she avoids even touching a basketball at all costs, and the reasons behind this are unknown to everyone, even Riko and Kaori's mother._

_But why would someone who had such a profound love of the game ever quit? And what can one Seirin team do to inspire her play again?_

_Rated T For: Language_

_..._

Chapter 1: The Girl from America Arrives!

The sun was almost beginning its descent in the sky when a lone figure walked through the gates of Seirin High. Pausing as it walked through the gates, the athletic figure, covered in semi-fitted clothes, pulled a dark grey hood farther over their head and yawned.

"So this is Seirin huh?" The figure observed, obviously studying the pristine new school. "It sure is a hell of a lot bigger than my old school, a hundred times nicer too," the figure mumbled, pulling out a creased piece of paper from the sweatshirt's pocket and unfolding it. "Where was I supposed to go to then? The gym for the guys basketball… right." The indifference in the voice was oddly melancholic.

Pulling back their sleeve, the figure gave their watch a quick glance.

"I'm guaranteed to get lost," the person sighed sadly, "and I'm already twenty minutes late."

The shoulders of the figure seemed to slump under the weight of depression and the unusual black and red backpack on their back, and twisted the map around, studying it as if it was the most complicated thing in the world.

"I hope Riko-chan isn't too mad."

...

"Don't worry about it Aunt Ayeko!" Aida Riko reassured the woman, scratching her head as the woman continued to rabble on. "Kaori-chan will be fine here! Dad and I will make sure of it; besides, the apartment she's going to be living in is at the end of our street. Not even _Kaori _can get lost that way…"

The woman on the phone with her sighed, her voice returning to its normal low tone. "I'm not sure. My daughter has always been able to get lose in the simplest of places."

"Don't worry," Riko assured again.

"Oh, that really isn't what I'm worried about," Ayeko replied, sighing again. "It's just that she's been so… oh what's the word… gloomy, since she quit playing."

"Hmm," Riko confirmed, "Yeah, she didn't sound pleased when I talked to her last night before her flight went out. Especially since I told her to show up to the basketball club's practice today."

"Ha, I imagine!" Ayeko laughed without humor. "My daughter is a sucker for basketball though, so I'm sure that she'll at least watch you practice."

"Heh," Riko chuckled to herself, "Oh, by the time that year is up, she's going to be begging to play again, I can promise you that."

"… If you say so," Ayeko responded, but she didn't sound reassured in the slightest.

...

After finishing up the last of their warm-up drills, the captain and second year player, Hyuga Junpei, glanced around as he tried to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt, he adjusted his glasses and then pondered to no one, "Hey, what happened to coach? I know she went looking for an opponent for us to have a practice match against but…"

One of the first years looked over at him, wiping sweat off his own face. "She came back already, but she didn't look in a hurry," the dark-haired boy blinked, "But she was skipping to practice, so it seems like she found a team…"

A moment of silence filled the team as Hyuga's face became horrified. "She's… skipping?!" The oblivious boy nodded, studying the captain with mild interest as he cleared his throat and turned around. "You guys better be ready," he stated unsteadily, "If coach is skipping practice, and skipping _to_ practice, that means…" he swallowed, much to the interest of the rest of the curious team, "our opponent is quite a dangerous one…"

At that moment the door swung open, and a very pleased looking Aida Riko walked, no skipped, through the door, an air of utmost happiness and satisfaction surrounding her. The team turned to look at her.

"Ah, coach," Kuroko blinked, watching the brown-haired girl waltz past them toward the basketball clubs locker room. The blue haired boy held the same blank face as usual, but the tilt of his head gave away his own curiosity.

"Heh, sorry, I'm back," she sang out, "I'll go get changed immediately, keep working!" She continued her merry pace toward a door in the gym, and paused before entering it. Her gaze was now on the clock above the door, and she frowned. "Thirty minutes late…" she murmured, seeming to notice this with surprise. The girl sighed, "I guess it's to be expected."

"Coach?" Hyuga called out hesitantly, and the girl turned, slipping into the doorway halfway.

"Oh, and another thing," she told them, "That team I got us a practice match with?" That sly look made her dark brown eyes sparkle from across the gym. "They have one of the 'Generation of Miracles' on their team!" The door swung shut behind her with a giggle, leaving the boys gaping after her.

And that was how they stood for a good ten shell-shocked minutes. "'Generation of Miracles'?" Kuroko looked rather shocked, Kagami had a smirk forming on his face, and the rest of the team looked like they were about to have seizer.

"So soon," the group whispered in shock.

As they began to mumble amongst themselves until the door opened, letting in a rush of fresh, crisp air, as a darkly dressed figure walked into the gym, their face hidden by the hood of the sweatshirt they wore.

The figure paused as all the eyes in the room swiveled to stare, and two pale, long-fingered hands raised to ward off the eyes of Seirin's basketball club. "Ah…" the smooth androgynous voice started, head turning to look around the gym. "Is Riko-chan-er, I mean Aida Riko here?" The voice stuttered, and the person sidestepped as a basketball rolled toward the figure.

The group all paused, looking over the figure. The person was about as tall as Hyuga, maybe slightly taller, with dark pants and a baggy deep gray sweatshirt on. Most noticeable though, was the slim, athletic shape of the figure and the black and blue basketball shoes on the figure's feet.

Kagami seemed to be the only one not paying attention, as his aura was intimidating in its energy, and the grin on his face was almost feral. The ball between his hands was surely going flat as he gripped it so tightly.

"Generation of Miracles," the redhead repeatedly mumbled under his breath, smiling even wider. "I can't wait."

Meanwhile, the poor person just inside the gym still hadn't been answered, and seemed seconds from leaving. And finally they began to do just that.

"Ah, I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere, I apologize-" The low, quiet voice was interrupted as the club's locker room swung open again.

Aida Riko walked out, and was looking over the clipboard she carried, with a smile still on her face, and her pink whistle being swung around a finger. She paused though, her head tilted with an ear toward the court.

"Hey, why aren't you…?" She blinked at the frozen guys, and then turned toward the door where the figure stood. "Practicing…" she whispered, finishing as her eyes went wide. She blinked once, twice, and then gasped.

"You made it!" Riko cheered, hastily making her way toward the stranger inside the door. Seeming relieved, the figure dropped the black and red bag they carried to the floor, and sighed as if more reassured than anyone would ever know.

"I got lost," was the grumbled and half chuckled reply, and as that higher pitched laugh echoed in the disturbingly quiet gym, the figure pushed off the hood of their jacket. "You know I'm not good with those things."

"I know, Kaori-chan." Riko replied, seeming exasperated.

All the boys though, were studying the person in front of them.

This girl was _tall_, very tall, they noted, with slightly tanned skin and very mused and messy long blond hair. The girl honestly looked as if she had just woken up, and the way she was now yawning just confirmed their suspicions.

"When did your flight get in?" Riko continued, completely ignoring her very uncomfortable team. To them, this was just _awkward_, seeing their coach talk to someone in such a familiar way.

"Almost three hours ago, around two," the blond answered, and she flicked the group of guys a narrowed glance before continuing to talk to Riko. "The rest of my stuff was dropped off at my new apartment yesterday, but… since you wanted me to show up here…"

"You don't know the way home," Riko finished, again, looking very exasperated. "You know, Kaori, if you keep this up, we might not be able to find you one of these days."

The new girl gave a decisively nervous laugh, and pushed a hand through her hair, smoothing out the unruly strands. "It'd probably be worse now," she mused, "Since I slept for the whole plane ride."

Riko sighed again.

"Um… Coach," Kuroko said quietly from where he stood a few feet away. Both girls flinched and gave him odd looks. Especially the tall one.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Riko sighed after she recovered from the scare he'd given her.

"Who is…?" He gestured to the girl, who was several inches taller than himself. Riko blinked, seeming to realize that the rest of them were in the gym now.

"Ah!" She turned; her face flushed, and grabbed the girl's arm. She then dragged her onto the court, with the blond muttering protests but not really pulling away. Standing in the middle of the court, surrounded by the rest of the Seirin Basketball team, and Kagami, who was only now starting pay attention.

"Everyone listen up!" She announced, releasing the scowling girl and smiling slyly again. "Let me introduce you to my cousin from America, Kagome Kaori!"

There was another moment of silence. "Cousin?" Hyuga inquired, blinking as if this was news to him, in fact, the whole team seemed to share that sentiment.

"Yeah," Riko affirmed, nodding. "She's the daughter of my dad's sister. She's moving here for the school year. Possibly permanently, so I suppose she's kind of an… exchange student."

More silence, but this time, since no one had anything to say, it was more uneasy than anything else.

"Well then," Riko stated, pulling her whistle over her neck and smiling to herself again. "I've got to go get something, and Kaori-chan, you need to stay." The coach of Seirin's team walked toward the door with that skip in her step again.

"Oh, and guys," Riko sang out, peeking back through the door in a way reminiscent of that of several minutes ago. "Take a break from practice and get to know Kaori-chan better, after all, she's going to be my assistant!" The door closed and they all could hear Riko's laughter from inside.

All at one moment, everyone in the room stuttered. "What?" Kaori's eyes were on the door, while the guys were now staring wide-eyed at the girl. They all saw as she swallowed and then turned to face them.

"Is she insane?" Kagami asked, sharing a look with Kuroko as the rest of the team just mumbled to each other, and if the nervous looks were anything to go by, they were expecting the girl to by very much like Riko. Kagami, though, seemed perpetually stuck in a state of idiocy.

"What was that?" Kaori asked sweetly, turning to look at him. Her eyes, the darkest blue anyone could possibly see, stabbed right though him in contrast to her bright tone.

Whether it was from his teammates urging glares, Kaori's suddenly Riko like aura, or Kuroko's hand tugging on his sleeve, or maybe even a spark of survival instinct, Kagami blinked. "Er, nothing."

"Perfect," Kaori replied, walking toward her bag. Her tone depicted anything but perfection though, and she was scowling as she pulled off the sweatshirt she wore and tossed it in her bag. Underneath it she wore a more fitted shirt that was the same color blue as her eyes.

Glancing around, she took in a deep breath, and then let it out with a shaky laugh, her eyes latched onto the ceiling as she shook her head.

"Just great," she mumbled sarcastically, and then more solemnly, "Basketball, my favorite."

Kuroko, being the least… aggravating out of the bunch, was the first to walk up to Kaori, and they all watched as she tensed, not flinched, when he spoke.

"Ah, Kagome-san," he started, but was then cut off.

"Kaori," she mumbled swiftly, glancing sideways at the boy whose forehead came up to her nose.

"Kaori-san," He said, more firmly this time.

"What is it?" She groaned finally, collapsing onto a chair and rubbing a hand on her face. She then began to pull all her thick hair back into a ponytail, leaving only a few strands, not even bangs really, to hang on her forehead.

The solemn boy stared at her blankly for a moment before extending his hand. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's very nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said earnestly, catching and holding her stare.

She blinked, as if in surprise, and then shook his hand. "Thank you."

"You speak Japanese very well for someone who originally lived in America," He continued, and the rest of the group was slowly walking toward them.

"My mother and father both spoke Japanese, my mother was obviously from Japan, and I just learned it along with English when I was younger." She told him, smiling slightly, her eyes closed and her mouth not even open. "Although, in the looks department, I take after my dad more than my mom, obviously."

"How is America?" One of the other guys on the team, a suspiciously cat-like boy (for there was no other word for it), asked. "We asked Kagami, but all he had were boring stories! Where did you live?"

Kaori blinked at the assault of questions, and then slowly responded, "I lived on the west coast, and honestly, things aren't that amazing over there. Your school is three times the size of the one I went to."

They all looked surprised. "Really," Hyuga asked, blinking.

"Yeah," She replied, "My hometown is really small. All the kids in your school probably make up my whole town."

A chorus of 'Whoa!' and 'Really?" followed that, and Kaori scratched her head.

"Hey," she started, "Would you guys mind introducing yourselves? I feel a little awkward not knowing your guys' names…"

"Ah, right!" Hyuga stepped up, nodding. "I'm a second-year, and I'm the captain of the Seirin Basketball team. My name's Hyuga Junpei."

"I'm Koganei Shinji!" The cat-like boy announced, and then he pulled over a taller, dark-haired boy, "This is Mitobe Rinnosuke, and he doesn't talk much! We're both second-years. What year are you?"

"First," Kaori told him, wondering how he could have so much energy.

Another dark-haired boy (did they _all _have dark hair?) introduced himself. "Izuki Shun, I'm a second-year, and Seirin's point guard."

Finally, the obnoxious redhead she'd noted from earlier stepped up. "Kagami Taiga."

Kaori attempted to remember all the names, she really did, but she was pretty sure that by the time the other four had introduced themselves, she had forgotten almost everyone's names.

The door opened, and Riko stepped back into the gym, a box under her arm.

"Alright, I hope you got the introductions out-of-the-way, because it's time to get practice going," She announced, "We're going to face a member of the 'Generation of Miracles' so we can't go easy!"

"Right!" The team shouted back, and as they headed back onto the court, Kaori kept thinking the same thing over and over as Riko dragged her to the center of the court.

_Why basketball? Why not some other sport?_

_..._

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow for practice!" Riko called as the guys headed to get changed.

While they showered and mingled in the locker room, two topics were the most common: the practice match in a few days, and the new 'assistant' Kagome Kaori.

"She didn't say anything the whole practice," Hyuga mused, shutting his locker. "I wonder if she even plays or knows how to play basketball."

"It's a popular sport in America, right?" Koganei asked, "I don't see why she wouldn't, and besides, did you see those nice basketball shoes she was wearing?"

"I don't know," Hyuga sighed, putting his glasses back on, "But it's weird meeting someone related to Riko and not having them lecture at you."

"She's played before," Kuroko suddenly interjected, closing his own locker and making everyone jump five feet into the air. They stared at him, incredulous, and then finally calmed down enough to inquire why.

"Every time, before even Riko would tell us what to do, she would scowl at us like we were stupid, especially Kagami," he informed the rest of the team.

"Eh?" Kagami snorted, glancing toward them. "You're seeing things Kuroko."

"She looked as lost as can be," Hyuga added.

"Well," Kuroko murmured. "I can't deny that."

...

_A/N: And there's chapter one! Please review, feedback is appreciated!_

_Next up,_

_That Girl Hates Loudmouths!"_

_"Ugh, does that dumbass know how to shut his mouth? I'm seriously considering kicking his ass right now."_

_"Well, it_ is_ Kagami... I'm sure no one would mind if you pushed that disrespectful moron off the building..."_


	2. Chapter 2: That Girl Hates Loudmouths

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Hates Loudmouths

That night, as was become a sort of reluctant habit for Kagami, he ended up sitting at that table with Kuroko _again_. He just never seemed to think about it until he sat down, but when he looked, the blue haired teen would simply be sitting there, sipping at his shake, with that same look on his face.

"You again?!" Though those words were quickly becoming a routine, there was less surprise and more exasperation behind them than anything. He stared across the table in incredulous disbelief as Kuroko looked at the pile of burgers on his tray.

"I believe that would be a better line for me," he responded calmly, setting his drink down and glancing up at Kagami. "I was here first."

The corner of Kagami's eye ticked, and his face settled into a scowl and he began unwrap a burger from his tray. "If you weren't so damn unnoticeable," he grumbled.

"Hm," Kuroko picked up his drink again and watched as Kagami began to eat. "It still shocks me that you can eat that much."

Kagami paused in his chewing, his eyes flicking over the empty table in front of the other member of the basketball club. With a heavy exhalation, he grabbed one of the burgers of his plate and tossed it to Kuroko, who caught it with that same look of controlled blankness on his face.

"Learn to eat a little more," Kagami told him with a sharp grin on his face, "We've got a match against a member of the 'Generation of Miracles' this week, I don't want to have to carry your ass off the court when you faint."

The hint of a smile shown on Kuroko's face, and he set the burger on the table. Expressionless, he told Kagami, "I would know what to expect better than anyone."

Kagami snorted, but studied Kuroko's expressionless face closer, and his eyes narrowed. "You're talking more than usual. Does this match coming up have you worried?"

Kuroko blinked. "I know what most of what to expect."

Frowning, the redhead swallowed a bite of his third burger and pressed on. "Then what is it? All I can think about is our match, what could be more important than that?"

Before Kuroko could reply, the door to the restaurant opened again, bringing in a swirl of fresh, dusk cold air, and an oddly familiar sigh. The boys blinked at each other and then turned to watch as a recognizable blond walked up to the counter.

"Kaori-san?" Kuroko blinked, watching as the blond ordered some food. She was wearing that sweatshirt again, but the hood was down, revealing her almost coppery-blond hair, which was now pulled back in a neater ponytail.

"Isn't that Riko's cousin?" Kagami asked, continuing to eat as he watched her. Even in America, her height would be above average, so here, she was like a giant compared to the girls, and from the way the little cashier girl was looking at her it was obvious she intimidated them.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, and it was only now that Kagami noticed the narrowed look about Kuroko's eyes as he studied the lithe girl.

"What was her name again?" Kagami sighed, "I was too busy to pay attention to her introduction during practice, what with anticipation for the upcoming match and all."

"Kagome Kaori." Kuroko answered, "And you really should pay attention Kagami," he scolded. "She's going to be Riko's assistant."

Kagami coughed a little in surprise. "Seriously? _Riko_ wants her help? Does she even know basketball?"

Again, Kuroko sighed, "Ask her yourself."

"Hm?" Kagami blinked, and then turned to watch as the girl walked toward them, oblivious, and took a seat in a booth next to the window, right behind Kagami. She leaned her head on her hand and sighed, looking out the window for a moment.

The silence was so tangibly awkward, and it was all radiating from Kagami obviously, that after a few moments, the girl blinked, and then turned her dark blue gaze toward them.

"Hm?" Her head turned, and then she froze as recognition flashed in her eyes. The emotion's after that were quickly covered but the displeasure was clear from the downturned corners of her lips. "Oh, what a coincidence, nice to see you guys. Kuroko-kun," she nodded to the boy, who nodded in return. "And… sorry, what was your name again?" She asked sweetly, turning to Kagami with a smile on her face.

Another moment of silence, in which the smirk on Kuroko's face became visible, and Kagami began to fume. "Kagami Taiga."

"Ah, sorry Kagami-kun," she laughed a little, rubbing at her forehead. Despite the soft look on her sharp facial features, the gleam in her eyes was palpable. "I have problems remembering things."

He snorted, and turned around, only to find Kuroko gone. He blinked for a few seconds, as if waiting for the boy to materialize.

"So, Kaori-san," Kuroko started, and Kagami turned to find the boy sitting in Kaori's booth, between Kagami and the girl. "Where on the west coast did you live in America?" The conversation starter was obviously Kuroko's way on defusing tension, and Kagami narrowed his eyes when the blue haired boy gave him a sideways glance.

"…" The girl gave him an odd look as she started to unwrap her food. "Farther north, I practically live on the border of Oregon and California." She informed him, taking a rather larger bite of her food.

"Didn't you live in L.A., Kagami?" Kuroko asked, turning to the redhead with a suspiciously innocent look on his face. For some reason, Kagami got the feeling that the blue haired boy was enjoying his discomfort.

"You lived in America?" Kaori asked, her eyes flickering between the two of them.

"For a few years," Kagami told her, not facing them as he continued to eat. "It's where I learned to play basketball, you?"

"I was born there," she replied. "I'm here for the year because my mother decided it would be _healthier for me to be away from home_." Rolling her eyes mockingly, she stood, apparently already finished eating. With a bone cracking stretch that made even Kagami wince slightly, she walked toward the garbage can on the other side of Kagami's booth. As she dumped her food, she paused, and then her shoulders slumped as if a great sorrow had been placed on her.

"… Do either of you know where Riko lives..?" She finally asked, turning toward them but keeping her eyes on the floor. She seemed to be having a physical struggle, her eyes glued to the floor and her jaw locked.

"Why?" Kagami asked, with his mouth full with one of his last burgers.

"… I live near there." Was all she said in reply.

"Do you not know the way?" Kuroko asked, suddenly sitting by Kagami again. The redhead jumped, choking a little.

"…" She didn't answer. "I don't really want to have Riko come and pick me up, you know? I told her I'd be fine. It was obvious she didn't believe me…"

"I am finished," Kuroko told her, standing up. "I live near there too, so I can take you." He threw his empty shake cup into the trash. "Just give me a moment."

"Ah, thank you, Kuroko-kun!" She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for troubling you!" With that, she went to wait for him outside, ignoring Kagami as she left. As the door closed behind her, Kagami swallowed what he'd been choking on.

"Bastard!" He wheezed, glaring at the blue haired boy as he rubbed his throat. "Stop doing that!"

Kuroko blinked, as if unaware of what Kagami meant. "I did not do anything unusual."

Kagami snarled, taking an extremely large bite of burger.

"… She acts like you." Kuroko stated finally, his eyes still blank.

"EH?" Kagami asked, his mouth full again. "What the 'ells that supposed to mean?"

Kuroko sighed. "A more mature you at least."

...

As Kagami stuttered, the phantom player vanished out the door, the only evidence being the slowly closing door.

By the time they reached the street where Kaori lived, the sun was completely gone from the sky, the air was even colder, and each breath came out as icy clouds. The streetlights made odd shadows out of the walking figures, making them taller, or wider, depending on where they were. It was quiet except for the buzzing sound of a dying streetlight, for both figures footsteps were deathly silent.

Finally, they stopped, standing outside the walkway to an apartment complex, and Kaori turned toward rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks, Kuroko-kun. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't helped me find my way home. Maybe you guys aren't so bad," she joked, giving him a quick smile. She turned to leave. "See ya' tomorrow!"

"Kaori-chan," he called after her softly. "Have you ever played basketball?" He asked bluntly.

She froze in the walkway, the moon tracing her outline and making her look as pale as a ghost, even though he couldn't see her face. She turned her head slowly, grinning over her shoulder at him. It was the smile of someone who was lying, absolutely fake.

"Everyone in America knows basketball, silly Kuroko." She told him with a small, empty laugh, and then she was gone, vanishing into her new home as suddenly as Kuroko would often disappear. But her call of, "See you tomorrow!" echoed down to him, and he didn't miss the force behind the simple words.

"Bye, Kaori." He answered, even though she couldn't hear him, before turning and walking back toward his own home. He vanished, disappearing into the shadows as if he was one of them.

The next day went by equally tense, with the Seirin team still trying to get used to the new addition, who was as quiet and polite as could be, except when talking Kagami, for reasons everyone seemed to understand.

She was in the same class as Kuroko and Kagami, 1-B, and sat in the row to the right of them, and a seat in front of Kagami. She looked both incredibly uncomfortable and tired at the same time, constantly tugging at the skirt she wore. It was obvious she wasn't a fan of Seirin's uniforms.

Though she looked more like a girl than ever in them, simply because the shirt _fit _her, and it wasn't covered up by her sweatshirt. Her athletic build was obvious, her long legs stretched out under her desk, and her head sitting on her crossed arms.

It most likely didn't help that even after her introduction people kept giving her odd looks. It wasn't often someone transferred this soon in a school year after all, and of course, she just _didn't _look like she was from Japan.

It wasn't a bad thing really. She just stood out. Her features were more angular, her eyes such an odd shade of blue. It was obvious she would have fit in well back in America. Despite the fact that her hair was still tied up, it was neater, and not a single strand was out of place, but it meant that she couldn't hide her odd eyes with her even odder hair.

Nobody seemed to dislike her though. In all honesty, it was the opposite. Except for Kagami (who was still irritated over this fact) she was polite and friendly with everyone else, and it was obvious the teachers already favored her after just a day.

During lunch, she simply vanished, and when they asked Riko, she shrugged it off and told them not to worry, mentioning that she did this sort of thing sometimes.

Near the end of the day, when most of the classes were over and clubs had meeting time, Riko asked the team to meet up on the rooftops, since the gym they used had maintenance going on for another ten minutes, much to Riko's displeasure. The last to arrive was Kaori herself, and she closed the door softly behind her.

It was a nice day, the sun was out, and a gentle breeze brushed across the rooftops, not to hard or to cold. Kaori settled over near Riko and Hyuga, crossing her legs and settling her hands in her lap as she quietly observed the rest of the team.

Kagami was once again complaining about something as he stared over the edge of the building, and Kuroko as well as the other three first-years (whose names she'd still failed to remember) were all settled near him. Scattered around between the two groups were the remaining four second-years, all chattering at a more acceptable level.

"I can't believe they allowed us to get up here again after this last Monday," Hyuga grumbled, watching with narrowed eyes and a slight sneer as Kagami recklessly leaned over the bar railing of the roof. "Hey dumbass!" He called, "Don't get yourself killed before the match tomorrow, because it would be a pain in my ass," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Yeah right!" Kagami answered back. "No way in hell I'm dying! We have a match against a member of the 'Generation of Miracles' tomorrow!"

Hyuga's eye twitched, but he seemed to ignore it, turning to Riko. "As I was saying, why'd they let us back up here?"

Riko smiled softly, rummaging through her bag and seeming to hold back a giggle. "Who said they let us?" She asked, blinking innocently at him.

The dark haired boy looked at her for a second and then groaned. "You're kidding!"

"Nope," Riko told him, smiling as she pulled out her clipboard and pen, twirling the latter between her fingers. "Let's just hope Kagami doesn't get us caught again!"

Hyuga twitched again, before sighing and rubbing at his forehead.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kagami suddenly yelled, pointing down to the entrance of Seirin. The other first-years got up and walked over to see what he'd pointed out. As they mumbled amongst themselves, Kaori spoke of for the first time.

"Does he not know how to shut his damn mouth? Because I'm seconds from kicking his ass," she ground out, glaring at the redhead's back.

Hyuga blinked, leaning around Riko to look at her, as if surprised she'd spoken up. Then, he seemed to hesitate before speaking. "…Well, it _is _Kagami, but," Now his words were a little more annoyed, "I'm sure no one would mind if you pushed his dumb ass off the building."

Kaori snorted, but from the smirk on her face, it was obvious she'd decided she liked the captain of Seirin. It wasn't often that people made good impressions on her, but so far, the Seirin guys were doing just that.

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami called, turning as if to look for the boy.

"I'm right here," the blue haired teen said, almost sadly, from right next to Kagami. The redhead jumped and spun in the air, nearly falling against the railing. Steadying himself, he began to stutter complaints at the poor boy with no presence.

"What do you think is going on?" Kagami asked, gesturing to what they were all observing down below. At this point, Izuki had also risen from his spot and wandered over to the first-years. Leaning over, he blinked slightly.

"What is it?" Hyuga asked, climbing to his feet.

"There's quite the crowd down there," Izuki replied in surprise, "I wonder what is going on…"

"No time for that sort of stuff!" Riko said, putting her bag over her shoulder as she climbed to her feet. She stretched up onto her toes before letting out a deep exhale and then smiled. "They should be done in our gym, time for practice."

...

Not too long later, after they'd finished changing and running through warm-ups, Riko split the guys into two groups, and started a mock match. Off to the side, Riko was standing with that pink whistle between her lips, and on the ground next to her was Kaori.

The girl had changed out of her uniform, in favor of her basketball shoes, a pair of steel gray shorts, and a long-sleeved black shirt with the words 'My Better is Better than Your Better' writing across the front in English with bold white print. Her legs were crossed, and she was leaning back on her hands, with her head lolling against one shoulder. Despite her seemingly bored posture, her eyes flickered back and forth with obvious interest in the game, the blue of them shining bright under the gyms lights.

Meanwhile, Kagami was facing off against a second-year, whom Kaori couldn't identify from this far away, since many of the boys in the school were very similar in height and hair color.

"Ah," Kaori murmured, sitting up a little straighter and watching as Kagami changed his pace and spun around the second-year with ease, turning back toward the basket with surprising speed before dunking the ball. Riko glanced down, a smile pulling at her lips when she saw the obvious excitement in Kaori's eyes.

"That change of direction was impressive," she whispered to herself. "But can all he do is dunk?"

Riko answered, making Kaori jump when she realized she'd spoken out loud. "That seems to be his preferred method of getting the ball in the basket," she told her younger cousin with an exasperated look on her face.

"It limits his options," Kaori told her leaning forward and looking around Riko's legs. Riko glanced down and sighed, before walking onto the court. "Come here guys!"

The Seirin team gathered around their coach, and the brunette sighed. "To shed a little more light on what I talked about yesterday, we'll be having a practice match against Kaijou High! They'll be an excellent opponent!"

"Are they that strong," Inquired a brown haired first-year, looking at Hyuga for an answer. Off to the side, Kaori was listening intently, her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped loosely around them.

"They're a powerful, national class school that participates in the Inter-High Tournament every year," Hyuga told the team dryly. Their eyes went wide in surprise. Hyuga turned to Riko, "More importantly, Coach, is what you told us yesterday true?"

"Eh?" Kagami mumbled, seeming confused.

"You didn't hear yesterday, Kagami?" The brown haired first-year asked, incredulous, the redhead shrugged, saying he'd had other things on his mind.

"Of course!" Riko smiled, ignoring Kagami completely. "This year, Kaijou is one of the schools with a player from the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta."

_There it is again. Generation of Miracles,_ Kaori mused; _I wonder what the big deal is?_

A chorus of groans and gasps of 'Really?', and 'Eh?', and things along other mumblings left the team. Kagami's red eyes were wide, and a surprised and smile was slowly spreading across his face.

"Ne," Hyuga said thoughtfully, "Didn't it say in that magazine earlier that he's a model?"

"Seriously?" Groaned one of the first years, "Good looks _and _amazing at basketball, isn't that a little unfair?"

"You can't help but envy him," his fellow first-year replied, "The world is so unfair sometimes."

Riko and Kaori shared a raised eyebrow look, with Kaori being more amused than the annoyed looking Riko, suddenly Kaori glanced toward the doors and blinked, speaking for the first time.

"And what is going on over there?"

Everyone else on the court seemed to be having similar thoughts as they all paused in their shared sorrow and turned toward the door where a crowd of girls had formed. Standing in the center of it, easily visible over the girls' short heads, was a boy with a shock of bright blond hair.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen," came the nervous laugh from the blond as girl after girl rushed toward him, countering his effort to wade past them and onto the basketball court.

"What is he doing here?" Riko asked breathlessly, as the whole team seemed to put it together at once.

"It has been a while," Kuroko finally said, confirming their suspicions. "Kise."

"Kise Ryouta!" They all gasped.

The blond looked a little sheepish as he raised his hand in a wave, a pen sitting loosely between his fingers as girls continued to thrust papers at him. "I'm really sorry about this... er…" He paused, handing something back to a girl. "Would you mind waiting a few minutes?"

Kaori raised a brow, watching was he rushed through talking to the girls that had flocked around him, and the Seirin team waited seeming to not be breathing. Kagami was the only one with that energy still about him, as he shifted restlessly from foot to foot, his eyes tracking Kise.

When Kise had finished, he leapt off the edge he'd been standing on, and started toward them, a pleasant smile on his face.

_He seems…_ Kaori looked for the right word and didn't succeed, _too happy._

"What are you doing here," Izuki murmured in surprise, watching the tall blond walk toward them.

"I heard our next opponent was Seirin, and then I remembered that this was the school that Kurokocchi had joined. So I came to say hi!" He turned toward Kuroko. "Because we were the ones who got along the best in Middle School, right?"

Kuroko blinked, and his face was still blank. "Not particularly," he told the blond, as blunt and honest as always.

Kise looked devastated and cheerful at the same time. "Still so mean!"

The players began to murmur among themselves, off to the side, looking over a magazine which was most likely the one that they'd mentioned earlier. "Incredible!" One whispered.

"You've only been playing for two years?" They shouted, disbelieving.

"Heh," Kise shrugged them off, rubbing his neck. "Oh no… that article exaggerates! Really, I'm glad to be called a part of the 'Generation of Miracles' really, but that just means I'm the weakest of the bunch! It's why Kuroko and I got picked on so often!"

Kaori raised a brow and let her eyes flick over Kuroko as he stared unblinking at Kise. "You really should stop making these things up. I wasn't particularly picked on."

"What?" Kise said, appalled again, "I was the only one?!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaori saw a flicker of movement, just as Kise's face cleared of all childish expression and he turned just in time to stop a ball that had been sent flying at him. He stopped it easily, and another childish look graced his face.

"Ouch," he whined, "What was that for?"

Off to the side, Kagami was staring at him with that same grin on his face, his eyes focused to the point of looking feral. "Sorry to interrupt reunions and all. But you didn't come here just for a greeting right? I was hoping you'd be my opponent for a little while, pretty boy."

Kaori watched as Kagami stalked forward, the fire in his eyes evident even across the gym.

The rest of his team looked shocked, staring at him as if he was crazy, "Kagami!"

"Even if you say that so suddenly," Kise mumbled, with the ball still in his hand. "Eh, alright, but just as thanks for showing me something good." He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side, rolling his sleeves up.

As the rest of Seirin moved off the court and out of the way, Kuroko murmured under his breath, something that only Kaori caught. "This might be bad."

The two stood in front of each other, with Kise having first possession of the ball. The blond smirked a little, pulling at his collar, and for the first time, Kaori noticed the aura of confidence around him.

"You're going to see the 'Generation of Miracles' firsthand right now Kaori," Riko murmured, "Pay close attention."

Kaori blinked at her cousin, "Are they that big of a deal?"

"…You'll see," Riko answered, watching as Kise began to dribble.

The tension in the air was almost suffocating as the players focused solely on each other. Just before Kise moved though, Kaori could see the smirk on his face, brighter than the gleam of his earing form across the gym.

He hesitated, standing up slightly for a moment, before driving hard toward the basket with his right hand. Kagami clenched his jaw as he pushed himself after Kise, focused in the extreme.

"If Kise sees a play," Kuroko whispered, "He can copy it and make it his own in an instant."

Right then, Kise pushed back off his left foot, spinning away from Kagami at top speed and preforming a simple crossover to his left hand as he went up for a layup. A perfect copy of what Kagami had done not ten minutes earlier. The utter surprise on Kagami's face would have been priceless, if not for the fact that Kaori's mouth was open in shock.

"Amazing," she whispered, her eyes bright and a small smile of pure wonder on her face.

"Wha-?" Riko gasped.

A grunt was heard as Kagami pushed himself back toward Kise.

"Kagami's awesome too!" Koganei shouted, cheering next to Hyuga and Riko, "I can't believe he reached in time!"

Kagami jumped, positioning himself in front of Kise in an attempt to block his shot. With simple ease, Kise shouldered him aside mid-air, slamming the ball down with enough force to shake the rim and hoop. Kagami fell down unsteadily, staring in sheer shock.

"That was much better than Kagami's." Kaori said in wonder. "The cut was cleaner, and the power..!"

Meanwhile, Kise was staring down and Kagami with narrowed eyes, that smirk still on his face.

"This is… the 'Generation of Miracles'," whispered Izuki. "Kuroko, isn't your friend a little too incredible?"

Kuroko seemed to hesitate over his words, his eyes studying Kise. "I don't know that person."

"Huh?" Koganei wondered, looking over at Kuroko, confused.

"Honestly," Kuroko murmured, "I was thinking naively earlier as well. But… even though it's only been a few months…."

Kaori stared at him in surprise. _He's improving that quickly?! _She inferred, staring over at the energetic blond, who was still smiling at Kagami.

"Well," Kise finally said, sighing heavily. "Besides this… I decided I can't go back with just a greeting at all," he mumbled, walking back toward the group. Kagami on the other hand still seemed in a state of shock."

"Hm?" Seirin seemed puzzled.

"Please give me back Kurokocchi," He told them, completely serious. "Come back to Kaijou with me," he said, turning to the blue haired teen, who looked shocked. "Let's play basketball together again."

The atmosphere was tense as silence followed the demand from Kise.

"What?" Riko finally managed to choke out. Next to her, Kaori twitched.

_So he's a member of this 'Generation of Miracles' too, _She thought, her dark blue eyes narrowed as she thought back to what she'd seen him do. _It makes sense. Those passes of his are unreal. _Despite herself she felt a grin on her face. _What other tricks do these guys have?_

"I respect you a lot," Kise continued, and his arms spread wide as if accentuating how much 'a lot' was. "You're wasting your talent at a place like this! So, how about it?"

It was obvious Seirin was fuming over the insult, but everyone gave pause when Kuroko began to speak. "I am honored that you think of me like that, but I humbly have to refuse your request." He told Kise, bowing slightly.

Kaori had to rewind that a few times in her head to get what he was saying, and it was obvious everyone else was having similar problems.

"Doesn't that sound a little weird in that context?" Kise cried out, "Besides, that's not like you! Wasn't winning everything to you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?!"

Kuroko gazed at him calmly, "My thinking has changed since that time, more importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. To be the best in Japan, and to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'."

Kise stared in shock, silenced by his former teammate's words. "It really isn't like you," he murmured simply after that, "Joking like this."

Off to the side, Kagami's laugh made them all jump, and they turned to see him looking at Kise with that broad smile again. He got to his feet, walking over to them. "Damn," he smirked, "Don't go stealing my lines, Kuroko!" He stood by Kuroko, his hands on his hips and that fire in his eyes again.

"The fact that I'm not good with jokes hasn't changed," Kuroko told Kise, "I'm serious."

The surprise, anticipation, and astonishment on Kise's face was almost comical. And Kaori smirked, her fingers twitching as she remembered the earlier play he'd used on Kagami.

_So this is Japan's high school basketball, huh?_

After practice, the tension still hadn't left, and when all of them walked out to head home, everyone was there but Kaori.

"Hey," Hyuga asked, turning as Riko stopped walking. "Where did Kaori go?"

Riko grinned. "After seeing Kagami and Kise, she likely couldn't contain herself anymore," she answered cryptically, glancing back at the gym. "If you hurry, you might see something I haven't seen in nearly two years."

The group all shared confused looks, but followed Kuroko's lead when he and Kagami headed back toward the gym, murmuring amongst themselves.

When they reached the door, the squeak of shoes could be heard on the floor, and there was a single bouncing sound. Curiously, they all opened the door, peaking inside and trying to be sneaky.

Inside, with only the light form outside shining in from a few of the windows was Kaori, who held a basketball between her hands. A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin, and she was breathing heavily, only though the group had only been gone for ten minutes.

She moved back toward the free-throw line, and moved as if she was going to shoot, and then paused, her head turning sharply as her blue eyes caught sight of them. As soon as she saw them, she dropped the ball, kicked it toward the door, and stormed toward the club locker room.

"…what was that?" Hyuga mumbled, watching as Riko walked into the gym, pushing past them with a smirk on her face as she leaned down to pick up the ball Kairi had kicked toward her.

"A story you'll only get to hear if you beat Kaijou tomorrow," Riko answered, setting the ball up on the rack near the door, and smiling at the boys.

"Wasn't that the plan already?" Kagami huffed, looking at her with a brow raised and that fire still in his eyes.

Riko laughed a little. "I suppose it was."

...

_Next up,_

_Chapter 3: That Girl Knows Basketball_

_"It must have been hard to turn away from the only thing she ever loved. It was her life."_


	3. Chapter 3: That Girl Knows Basketball

Chapter 3: That Girl Knows Basketball

The next day, the Seirin High School team arrived early to the campus of Kaijou High, Kaori among them, ready for the practice match taking place in less than an hour. Even for Kaori, who was dressed in her school uniform and basketball shoes oddly enough, the wonder of seeing such a giant school overcame any sleep still in her eyes.

That didn't mean she wasn't yawning though, as she pulled her half-damp hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. She was simply tired; basketball had weighed on her mind all night. This morning she'd barely rolled out of bed in time to eat and shower and make it to school. So, her hair hadn't been dried properly this morning and was _still _wet, and it was curling out of control, the hair almost turning into solid ringlets.

Sighing and giving up on her hair, she focused on the large high school in front of her.

"It's so big!" One of the first-years gasped, looking around; actually, it was more like spinning around in an almost childish way.

Hyuga hummed in agreement, his eyes trailing over the buildings as he walked just in front of Kaori. "The energy the put into the sports clubs here must be on a different level after all…"

After that, all conversation became quiet and more basketball and anticipation. So Kaori tuned her ears to the two walking behind her, Kagami and Kuroko. She was just in time to catch Kuroko's quiet mumble.

"Kagami-kun, your eyes are worse than usual," he murmured, and Kaori turned her head back to study the both of them. Kuroko looked the same as usual, but Kagami had that sleep worn, bloodshot look to his eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept.

Kaori snorted.

"Shut up," Kagami growled, looking at her but replying to Kuroko. "I was too fired up after yesterday, so I couldn't sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck, staring out into the school grounds of Kaijou to hide his embarrassment.

"You're like a little kid before a field trip," Kuroko whispered after a moment, and Kaori snorted again, this time trying to hold back laughter, and her shoulders shook slightly. Kagami growled under his breath again.

Before he could throw back some simple overused reply like shut up, they all paused at the sound of a voice shouting across the campus.

"Hey!" It was Kise, who was wearing a dark, sleeveless shirt and a pair of orange shorts. He came to a stop, and raised his hand in a slight wave.

"Kise!" The team seemed to blink in surprise in unison, confusing on each of their faces.

"This place is pretty big, so I thought I'd come to greet you!" He smiled wide, gesturing for them to follow as he turned back the way he'd come. "I'm really counting on you guys for a good game today. Especially since Kurokocchi turned me down so easily! I've been crying myself to sleep…" He gave the blank faced, blue haired boy that devastated look again. "Not a single girl had ever turned me down before, you know?"

Seirin's team gave the blond odd looks, while Kuroko looked slightly exasperated at his old 'friend's' behavior. "You really need to stop staying things like that," he murmured.

Ignoring Kuroko's behavior, Kise continued on, "That's why, since Kurokocchi was so willing to support you that much, I'm a bit curious…" Kise looked over his shoulder, and Kaori watched as he looked gazes with Kagami. "I'm probably the least obsessed with the title 'Generation of Miracles', but… If you're that willing to pick a fight, even someone like me has to oblige. No man can let that slide. That's why, sorry, but I'll have to take you down seriously." A grin spread over his face.

The whole team seemed to tense except for Kagami and Kuroko, and Kaori watched as a smile that matched Kise's spread across Kagami's face, and his eyes lit with that fire again. "Of course," he replied back.

"Ah, here we are," Kise said, stopping at an open door that led into a building. Inside, you could hear the sounds of shoes squeaking, balls being dribbled, and you could almost _smell_ the court, the rubber of shoes, and the sweat of the athletes.

Kaori swallowed quickly, her heart stuttering.

Riko entered first, but paused in the doorway, blinking once as her eyes went wide. "Wait…."

Hyuga peaked around the corner, and you could hear a surprised hum from the captain who stood with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Huh?"

The team looked at the two of them curiously. "What is it?"

"We're playing on half a court?" Hyuga answered, but the way he shaped the words sounded like a question, and they trailed off slightly at the end. "And… they're already practicing on the other half?"

The team looked confused, and slowly walked inside. Taking in the gym, they saw a court split into two smaller courts, with goals at each end. A net hung between them, and through it, you could see the players running sprints for warm-ups.

"Hey…" Koganei started, giving the backboard of the hoop a worried look. "Isn't that a little past its expiration date..?" The wood was worn on, well, every part, and looked very unstable.

"Ah, you're here," said a middle-aged, rather overweight man, with dark hair and stubble running over his face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takeuchi Genta, the Coach of Kaijou's basketball club. I hope you don't mind," he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, "We'll only be playing on this side of the court."

Riko hesitated for a moment, "Nice to meet you too," the words were obviously just to be courteous, and next to her Kaori just scowled ever so slightly. "But, err..." Riko paused again, obviously thinking over her words. "What might you mean…?"

Kaijou's coach pointed over his shoulder again. "It's just like you see. Today's match is just a light warm up for the team, but… the club members' that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching so…" The man paused, giving Riko a glance out of the corner of his eye. "In order to not waste their time, the other players will practice as usual."

Behind Riko, the sound of Kaori's jaw snapping shut could be heard, but when Riko glance back at her younger, taller cousin, the girl's face was blank. Her _eyes _on the other hand, were narrowed ever so slightly, the dark blue burning out from under short sun-colored lashes.

"But," Takeuchi went on, not noticing the physical reaction of Seirin; not just Kaori had reacted, the whole team seemed to be rolling their shoulders and gritting their teeth. "Even though today is a warm up, you'll still be playing our regular members," he flicked a glance at the bench in front of him, where a small group of boys were tucking in their vibrant blue jerseys, tying their shoes, and talking animatedly. The man sighed slightly, "So please don't get yourselves beat by triple the points."

...

_They're making fun of us,_ Kaori almost growled as the Kaijou coach turned away. _They're fucking mocking us!_ She suddenly blinked and shook her head at the absurdity of it all, her eyes finally rolling to gaze upon the ceiling as her own words clicked in her head. _Hell, since when did I start calling them and me _us_? I've only been here four days, and I don't even talk to them!_

She groaned slightly, rubbing at her temple and shaking her head. As much as she didn't want to be here, Riko had insisted, and she was starting to think her cousin was out to get her.

She didn't play basketball, not now, not any time in the future. That was over, a part of her life she _was never going back to_.

But that didn't stop the way the sounds of the balls swishing through the hoops or the feet squeaking on the floor made her almost _excited. _Her heart was beating just a tad too fast, and she could feel that _feeling_ in her veins again, feel the adrenaline. Her fingers twitched.

"Hey!" Kaijou's coach suddenly barked, "Why are you putting on your uniform?"

The fuming Seirin team looked over to where Takeuchi was giving Kise a hard stare. The tall, well-muscled blond was currently trying to push his last arm through the jersey, his fingertips just visible. He was giving his coach a sheepish look.

"Kise, you aren't going to play!" the coach told him sternly.

"Eh?" Kise stuttered, an uncomfortable grimace on his face.

"Even for us, who gathers all the aces from middle schools, you're on a completely different level!"

"Coach," Kise murmured, sounding displeased and embarrassed. "Please stop saying things like that! Seriously!'

Ignoring him, the overweight man frowned. "It's already unfair with just the other regular members playing. If you play, it won't even be a match." With that, Takeuchi spun on his heel and started toward the netting, no doubt to yell at the practicing players.

Kise pushed his other arm through the sleeve of his jersey, and hurried toward them. "I'm seriously sorry!" He apologized, waving his arms as if to dispel the atmosphere of darkness surrounding Seirin. "I'll still be on the bench, all you have to do is knock him off his pedestal, and he'll put me in for sure." He pointed to the high and mighty coach, "Just surprise him!"

He paused for a moment, his gaze flicking over the team and settling on someone just over Kaori's shoulder, where Kuroko and Kagami stood. "Sorry if that sounds selfish but…" A smirk tilted the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. "If you can't make him play me in this match… you'll have no right to say you plan to take down the 'Generation of Miracles'."

Before anyone could reply, Kaijou's coach shouted out to them. "Seirin! This way, I'll show you to the locker room."

And so the group quickly moved forward, all silently or physically fuming. Or in Kaori's case, both.

From behind Kaori, there was a sudden comment, which made everyone glance at the blond.

"That does not sound healthy, Kaori-chan," Kuroko murmured, referring to the sound her jaw was making as it ground together. Seirin all seemed to look over their shoulders, surprised, and Riko seemed almost pleased.

As Kuroko passed Kise, he commented again. "Please stay up… you won't be waiting long." He told the confused boy as they passed each other.

Off to the side, Riko was talking to Takeuchi. "Err… I'm afraid this match won't do as a warm up."

And then, right before the team vanished through the door, Riko, Kagami, and Kuroko commented at the same time. And what they said made Kaori smile, despite herself and she could see Kise had that same excited feeling from the anticipation in the smile on his face.

_"Because I don't think you can afford to hold back against us."_

...

A sharp whistle pierced the air, catching the attention of both fully dressed and warmed-up teams and causing Kaori to glare at the culprit as she rubbed her now ringing ears.

"Let's begin the practice match between Kaijou High and Seirin High!" The young man refereeing the match called out, standing the center of the court with his whistle in one hand and a ball in his other. The regulars of both teams walked out onto the court, all still stretching their shoulders and arms slightly.

As they lined up, the referee seemed to look between both teams, confused. "Er… I said we were starting," he told the Seirin boys who were dressed in white uniforms. "So could you get your fifth player on the court quickly?"

Kaori nearly slapped her own forehead. She knew Kuroko was almost unnoticeable, and she would admit to not noticing him during practice every once in a while, but this was almost sad. The pale boy stood right next to the referee, and raised his hand in an attempt to catch the dark haired boy's attention.

"Um, there are five of us out here," he told the referee quietly, seeming rather tired. Both the dark haired boy and the Kaijou players on the court jumped and stared at Kuroko like he was a ghost. The referee nearly dropped the ball, and he struggled to juggle it back into place.

All of Kaijou seemed to pause and study Seirin after that, a wary sort of confusion on all of their faces, and Kaori sighed, flexing her hands as they all lined up. She leaned over to Riko.

"I'm going outside for a minute. I need a breath of fresh air."

Riko gave her a narrowed side glance and then nodded.

As Kaori rose from her spot and walked toward the door, past Kaijou's bench, she heard the murmuring among them.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"Is he invisible or what…?"

"A guy like that is a starting member…?"

All were said with a sort of suspicion and surprise that had Kaori rolling her eyes and sighing. The regulars of Kaijou all looked like they were still getting over the shock and near cardiac arrest they'd all suffered.

"This is ridiculous," Takeuchi scoffed leaning back on his bench and crossing his arms as he stared at Seirin's players in distaste. "With all that big talk, I thought they'd have more decent players."

There was a slight hum from the boy next to him, and Kaori identified it as Kise. "I wonder about that," he answered, sounding amused. "If he's just a decent one…"

As she neared the door, Kaori studied the players in blue again. She let out a low whistle under her breath. "I'm no Riko," she mumbled, "but even I can tell these guys are strong." _Riko mentioned them being a national level team… but…_ Kaori thought, _I never expected Japan to have such strong basketball programs…_

Kaori turned as they began to line up for the starting jump, and focused solely on the door before her as she walked toward the edge of the gym, her hands hanging limp at her sides.

"All right!" Came the first shout as the grunts starting the game ended. Because of the unfamiliarity of the voice, Kaori knew Seirin had lost the tip off. "Let's start by scoring once, and let's make that properly!"

_It's amazing how cocky everyone is in Japan too, _Kaori wondered if her eyes would be stuck staring at the ceiling by the end of this match. Lord knows she was rolling them enough.

After that, there was a break in the rhythmic dribbling of the ball, and Kaori assumed they'd passed, though she wasn't going to turn and look. She did hesitate however, when gasps came from the bench closest to her, and the ball suddenly hit the ground out of the corner of her eye.

"What?!" Kaijou all seemed to gape at the same time, just as she glimpsed Kuroko darting around a shorter Kaijou player and throwing the ball toward the goal. Then, she saw a streak of red, and she completely stopped walking as she watched Kagami slam the ball through the hoop.

And that frozen position was where she stayed as she watched with wide blue eyes as the whole gym seemed to freeze.

Meanwhile, Kagami was blinking in puzzlement at the now demolished hoop he was holding by the rim. "Oh?"

"EH? HE JUST DESTROYED THE HOOP!?"

Kagami just calmly looked up and studied the now flat wooden backboard with a detached sort of interest. "One of these bolts is completely rusted through." He pointed out to Kuroko, who stood next to him.

"That's still not normal!" The Kaijou point guard, Kasamatsu, stuttered near the, staring incredulously at the tall redheaded first-year.

The surprise and shock was almost _audible _from Takeuchi, mostly because Kaori could hear him choking on his own breath. And when Kaori finally managed to turn her head, she saw that everyone, even Seirin, looked a little overwhelmed. Except Kise, who had merely sat up straight and stared with wide eyed excitement.

Kagami held up the hoop to his head, taking in the size of it in an almost calculating way. "Bigger than I thought," he said curiously, and then he turned to his blue haired partner. "Hey, Kuroko look at this." He held out the destroyed basket. "What now?"

The blue haired boy sighed. "First we apologize and then…" He turned toward Kaijou's coach, and Kagami began to twirl the hoop around his finger, that same predatory grin on his face.

"Sorry, but it seems we've broken your goal. Would you mind if we use the other half of the court?"

She just barely caught Kise's grin.

...

While they were removed the net between the courts and moved and cleaned to prepare for the practice match, Kaori was finally forcing herself to walk out the door. The students and players up on the railing above the court were watching as it was swept and mopped, talking quietly and warily among themselves.

"They're using the whole court after all?"

"Yeah! There was a guy on the other team who destroyed the backboard!"

"Whoa, seriously?!"

They all eagerly studied as the two teams moved to different benches, and they all whispered when they saw Kagami and Kise meet each other's gazes and hold them. Both were smiling eagerly, though some mentioned that Kagami look a little more terrifying than Kise.

And they became hushed as the two players stopped and began to talk, but still no one could hear the conversation.

Kise was laughing. "It's true that you surprised him just now. I'm not sure I've ever seen Coach making that kind of face before."

Number 10 of Seirin snorted, "It's because he kept looking down on us," he sneered.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko asked behind him, his shoulder slumped and his posture tired.

"What?" The redhead asked, turning around.

"How much does a backboard cost?" He inquired softly, his back dragging along the ground dejectedly.

"EH? We have to pay for it?!" Kagami yelped, grimacing in horror at the now slow moving blue haired boy.

Off to the side, you could almost hear teeth grinding together and steam coming out of Takeuchi's ears as he shouted out into the court. "KISE! Come here a second!"

The blond blinked, and then walked toward his coach curiously.

Sometime later, that poor, young referee whistled for them again. "We will now resume the match!" He called, and the players began to walk onto the court.

On the bench, Kaori still hadn't returned, and Koganei turned to Riko. "Do you think Kaori got lost?" At this point, everyone knew about the girl's bad habit of getting hopelessly lost.

Riko turned to him, and shook her head. "Nope. After seeing that first dunk of Kagami's, she wouldn't get lost, and she wouldn't be gone more than… oh three minutes I'd say."

"Then where is she?" Tsuchida asked from the other side of Koganei, face narrowed in confusion.

Riko jerked her head toward the railings where the students of Kaijou were hovering, and, among them, you could just barely make out a patch of bright blond hair and dark uniform.

"She'll watch from up there. Don't worry about it."

...

Kaori leaned against the railing, her arms crossed and her head leaning on her hand, staring out into the court with that usual bored face. She ignored the looks she earned from the Kaijou students, watching as the group lined up.

Even from here, you could feel the serious atmosphere, and Kaori idly wondered what it would be like to be closer to the game right now, on the bench.

It was one of the reasons she was standing up here now.

It's because there are three ways to experience a game of basketball: up in the stands, down on the bench, and in the actual game. One thing typically led to another, and on the court you couldn't help but want to play.

Kaori couldn't afford to let a little slip of watching an intense game up close ruin basketball any more for her.

After all, if she watched to close, she might want to play again.

She didn't think she could handle that.

...

"He's finally here," Kagami grinned watching as Kise walked out onto the court.

Hyuga grunted next to him, studying the blonde's face. "Now that he looks serious, the pressure is insane! You wouldn't think this guy is actually a model!"

Kuroko took a moment to reply to the both of them. "This isn't for show," he murmured quietly, "He is this serious on the inside too."

Suddenly, the crowd seemed to grow three times in size and began to shout. "Kyahh, Kise-kun!"

"What the hell?" Hyuga hissed, jumping and glancing over his shoulder incredulously.

"Ah, that?" Number four of Kaijou, the point guard, said, "that happens whenever he plays… and actually," he huffed. Then he stalked toward Kise, anger growing evident on his face.

He then kicked the taller blond boy in the back, knocking him over. "How long are you going to keep waving at them, you dumbass?" Kasamatsu shouted, sneering and looking down at a now dejected Kise.

"Ah, ouch, sorry!" Kise cried, getting to his feet.

"I'll hit you, you moron!" He hissed.

"You already did!" Kise wailed back, shoulder slumped and looking like a puppy that had just been… well, kicked.

"Do you understand the situation Kise?" Kasamatsu hissed, hitting the poor boys shoulder harshly. "Since they've introduced themselves in such a great way," he gave Kise a look. "It's rude if we don't return the favor."

Kise almost immediately gave the captain of Kaijou a calm, calculating look as that gleam entered his eyes again.

...

Kaori watched quietly as the game began again, rubbing at her now useless right ear in contempt. Grumbling under her breath, she directed her anger gaze onto the floor, watching the players and flicking her eyes somewhere different almost every second.

"Ah!"

You could hear Kagami's grunt from the stands as he was affectively screened, and Kaori leaned over the railing a little farther as she watched Hyuga turn to try and help.

Too late though, because Kasamatsu was already sneaking a quick pass around Izuki.

The ball went straight to Kise, who easily jumped over the unsteady and still moving Hyuga, the ball in his right hand.

Over the squeal of Kise's female fan club, Kaori just barely heard his words.

"Here comes our greeting too."

Kaori felt her eyes widen just slightly as she saw what Kagami had done not fifteen minutes earlier.

And there was nothing Hyuga could do as Kise slammed the ball through the hoop.

_He would be the worst kind of player to play against, _Kaori thought in wonder, _one time, and his technique is perfect! It's almost disturbing!_

The crowd around her roared, and she grimaced as her ears started to ring again. But she blinked in confusion when she saw Kasamatsu kick at Kise again.

"Idiot, you should have broken it like them!"

Kaori blinked in surprise, and then flicked a glance to the still quivering basketball hoop that Kise had just slammed the ball through. _It's a much nicer basket, but still, for it to still be moving…_

Kaori looked back at Kise, a sort of wonder in her eyes.

_Japan is full of monsters!_

...

Out on the court, you could almost taste the intensity, and Kagami and Kise were staring each other down again.

"I can't really do that with girls," he told Kagami rubbing his neck and sighing as if there was some weight on his shoulders. "But in basketball," he grinned, "I never forget to return a favor."

Kagami scowled, and then took off down the court. "Fine then," he grunted, making a quick cut across the court and sprinting toward the basket. "Kuroko, the ball!"

And there the phantom went, easily sliding up behind Kasamatsu and sending the ball quickly toward Kagami from behind the defenders backs. The shock on their faces was almost comical, as if they couldn't believe he'd slid past them again.

"Damn!" Kise hissed, already too late as Kagami again slammed the ball through the hoop.

Kasamatsu gave Kuroko a disbelieving look, but then shook his head and called out to Kise. "If they're going full power, so should we!" The Kaijou players all nodded, and then shot off down the court to begin their own attack.

You could almost feel the awe coming from the spectators and Seirin's bench. It had only been three minutes, but still, the offenses were relentlessly attacking, and the score was already 16 to 17 with Kaijou ahead.

This was not a game of defense; this was a game of offense.

You could almost see the fatigue already forming on Seirin's players as they were pushed by Kaijou's quick moving, strong defense. Hyuga still managed to slip a pass through though, and Kagami immediately attempted to drive to the left. And when Kise gave him no room, he pulled back in almost the same motion, falling back for a jump-shot.

The crowd seemed to gasp at once, leaning forward and watching as Kise managed to tip Kagami's shot, eliciting a curse from the panting redhead.

Once Kaijou recovered the ball, Kise pushed past Kagami, catching a quick pass from the outside and pushing through Kagami's off balance defense. When Kagami stumbled, but managed to keep up, Kise pushed back, and, _in the same step,_ put up a clean shot that easily went in.

Kagami grit his teeth, glaring at the smirking blond.

As they headed back down the court, Kuroko ran up alongside Hyuga, attempting to catch the captain's attention.

"Captain, I'd like to request a time out," he said quietly, still managing to scare the glasses-wearing second-year.

"Wha-?! Wait, why are you asking me?" He hissed after he'd calmed from shock.

"The high pace we are playing at isn't good for our bodies," he stated bluntly.

The captain bristled. "Eh? Wait! What's with that weak hearted statement?!" He replied, incredulous.

"And if Kagami-kun can't cool down…" Kuroko added softly, watching as the hot-tempered redhead sped off down the court.

"Eh?" Hyuga grunted in confusion.

"If Kagami-kun gets angry and keeps challenging Kise-kun," he told Hyuga, "Kise-kun will keep answering him stronger. If the pace gets any faster, we will be struggling to keep up, and Kise-kun will simply over power Kagami-kun."

Hyuga seemed to consider the words the first-year and said to him, taking in his own panting and then glancing over the rest of the exhausted team. _Could the situation be worse than I'd thought?_

Then he finally flicked a glance to the side and saw Riko moving toward the scorekeepers table.

_This is bad, if Coach is thinking the same thing…_

"Seems so," Hyuga confirmed his own suspicions under his breath, "The Coach is thinking the same thing…"

...

"Timeout asked by Seirin!"

Kaori shook her head as she looked over the guys who almost collapsed on the bench on Seirin's side.

_It's only been five minutes, and they look like they're about to keel over!_ Kaori snorted softly. _The pace they've been playing at is insane, but… things will get interesting soon._

She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as if she herself had been playing, and wondered if the atmosphere was even more overwhelming down below.

She almost wondered how it would get more intense, but she knew.

Both teams were intently talking, and Kaori was about to find out if an assumption she had made only moments before would be true.

_Can a copycat learn from what he can't see?_

Of course, the depended on how long poor Kuroko could keep up, and he looked even more exhausted than the rest, not in expression, but in posture, because his shoulders were slumped and he was breathing hard enough that she noticed from here.

_He doesn't have enough stamina to last forever at this pace… and…_

Kaori sighed, fingers drumming on the metal railing.

_He's doing too much to stay invisible forever._

...

As the timeout ended, Riko couldn't keep the hurried panic off her face as she called out to Kuroko again.

"Slow down the pace, if you can," She murmured, frowning as she looked at the drained blue haired boy. "As long as they don't get too big a point difference, can you do it?"

"…I will try," he answered, giving her a quick nod as he headed back out onto the court.

As Kaijou brought the ball back in play, the crowd murmured again as Kise blinked in surprise. "They're strengthening the middle," one guy mumbled.

Kasamatsu sighed, studying the zone defense set before him. _A box and one, huh? Just trying to stop Kise then… _he let out a harsh exhale. _Geez, this is getting boring._

Izuki was too slow when the blank faced point guard pulled up for a quick three, the ball not even touching the rim.

Whistles came from the crowd. "AH, sudden three pointer! Nice one, Kasamatsu!"

The pressure in the building seemed to increase tenfold as Kasamatsu glanced back over his shoulder at the panting Seirin team. "Not looking down on Kaijou's other regulars, are you?" He sneered, "There's a limit to how naïve you can be."

"Damn," Hyuga sighed, wiping at his face. "It's seriously getting tough."

Both the crowd and the players lined behind Kaijou's bench were not making things easier with their loud chanting. "Defense! Defense!"

And so Seirin's baskets became fewer and far between, Kagami's drives and shots being easily stopped by Kise, and the rest of the team slowly began to tip Kuroko's passes.

By then, it was 25 to 34, and you could see the frustration on Kagami's face.

"Isn't it about time for you to give up?" Kise asked after he'd blocked a shot of Kagami's out of bounds. "You're about ten years too early to challenge the Generation of Miracles." Kagami growled, and Kise gave him a look. "With the point difference right now, you won't be able to catch up.

And," Kise continued, "More than anything, basketball is a sport of _size._ If you compare our teams, the difference in size and ability is too great. You were the only one who could have faced us, but," Kise gave Kagami a look. "I've seen the extent of your strength already."

"I'll acknowledge that you have potential," He told the redhead, looking over him. "But you are no match for me. No matter what you do, I can pay it back immediately, twice as strong. No matter how much you struggle, you can't beat me." Kise gave Kagami a blank look. "Just remember, reality isn't always that sweet."

Kise turned and walked off, and for a moment, Kagami stared at him. Then, slowly, his shoulders began to shake, and the something akin to a chuckle poured out of his mouth. Kise turned to give him a confused look, and by then he was full out laughing.

"Sorry," he finally apologized, ignoring the way people were looking at him as if he was crazy. "I'm just quite happy. It's been a while since a guy has said something like that to me. Well, that was the usual back in America."

"Eh, you went to America?!" Kise sputtered in amazement.

"I just assumed what basketball would be like when I came back to Japan, I regret that now." Kagami smirked again. "After all, isn't life about challenges?" He gave Kise that wild grin, and the fire was back in his eyes.

"Without a strong opponent, life isn't fun! It's perfect if I can't win. I'm not done. It starts now!"

...

After that, for Kaori, the game was a daze. It was almost like a trance, watching the quick passes, cuts, shots. The whole thing was almost an overload for her. She had come up here just to avoid this feeling. Usually, when she played, she'd feel like this, but up in the stands, she could put on the detached look, and just _study_. Study the technique, study the weaknesses.

Kuroko's passes, and Kagami's powerful plays inside, and Hyuga's amazing pressure shooting on the outside, Kaijou's all around amazing play. It was so overwhelming that all she could do was _feel._

Shock at amazing plays, excitement, adrenaline at the in the air, she was sure that her face was an open book filled with pure awe.

Kuroko marking Kise was the first thing that caused a thought in her mind, and by then, it was the second quarter. But when he slipped behind Kise and knocked the ball away, Kaori leaned over the bars, a grin on her face.

And then, is seemed, the flow of the game was toward Seirin again, as they stopped Kise again and again. Kaori nearly began to cheer herself, but it was stopped when Kise spun and almost took off down the court.

But not before his hand caught Kuroko in the face.

...

"Referee timeout!"

After seeing the blood leaking down Kuroko's face, and watching the boy sway and finally topple over, Riko turned to her team and began to give instructions.

"Kuroko's out." She stated. "I want the second-years to take care of the offense, it's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get away." She turned to Hyuga. "It's a bit early, but consider this a critical time." The boy raised a brow but nodded. "Since Kise-kun will just copy you, Kagami, don't participate in offense."

Kagami began to protest, but Hyuga cut him off.

"It's alright to believe in us."

"But," Kagami trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm telling you it's alright, _you fucking moron_," Hyuga said with a smile. "Listen to what your senpai tell you, or I'll kill you." He then turned to the team, "Let's go!"

He and Izuki ran up the court together. "Geez, the freshman these days… Listen properly to your senpai and bow down in front of me!" He said cheerfully.

"Captain," Izuki sighed, "You've snapped, you're saying what you're thinking." Now next to Izuki, Kagami looked both horrified and worried. "Ah, don't worry about it he's always like that during clutch time. If he's talking like that, his shots are improving so…" He smiled slightly. "Leave the offense to us and defend like a madman!"

...

Time seemed to pass in fast-forward then, and before anyone knew it, it was 68 to 74, and near the end of the third quarter.

"Coach," Tsuchida asked softly, "Is there any way out of this? We're not making progress anymore!"

Riko grimaced, leaning forward. "Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have enough stamina left for a complex strategy…" she hissed softly, frowning. "If as least Kuroko-kun was playing…"

There was a rustling sound behind them, and a soft sigh. "Understood."

They both turned and looked at Kuroko, how had his left eye still closed and that bandage on his head. "Good morning," he said quietly. "Well then… I'll am going now." He got to his feet and made his way toward the table between the benches.

"Wait, wait!" Riko called, running up to him. "It's impossible no matter what because you're injured, right? I mean, look at how unsteady you are!"

"But the Coach said I should go."

"That was a 'what if'!" Riko cried, holding her hands up.

"Then I am going," Kuroko stated, Riko sputtered and his voice became imploring. "The situation will change if I am on the court, so I beg of you… and besides…" He gave Riko an almost determined look. "I made a promise to be Kagami-kun's shadow."

Riko clenched her hands and stared at him for a long time. "All right, but if it even looks a little dangerous, I'm substituting you immediately!"

...

Kaori wasn't sure how much time was left, let alone what the score was. She was too busy gripping the bars so tight her knuckles were white and making her wide, unblinking eyes follow every piece of the match.

Ever since Kuroko had come back in, it had been a much faster paced game in terms of Seirin's offense, and, as she watched, Hyuga finished a beautiful two from the outside.

Around her, the crowd was shocked.

"It can't be…"

"You're kidding me!?"

"Same score?!"

"They've tied! Seirin's caught up!"

Kaori blinked. _I guess I know the score now…_ Looking onto the court, she watched as Kise's face take on a much more serious look.

After that, they were _flying _up and down the court, the ball merely a flash here and there, and Kaori nearly fell over the rails she was so into the game. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when someone finally murmured under their breath.

"Still tied?"

Kasamatsu had gone up for a shot along the outside, and Kaori cursed.

_No one's...! _She trailed off as Kagami came from nowhere and blocked the shot.

_There…_ She swallowed, holding back her own shouts and cheers as Hyuga caught the deflected ball and launched it up court to where Kuroko was already waiting.

"Wah! They stole it!" Someone shouted next to her. "Seriously?"

Kagami was there in an instant, and Kuroko handed the ball back to him as Kise flew to the top of the key, arms wide and face deathly serious.

"Kuroko!" Kagami quickly gave the ball to his blue haired shadow and kept running. Much to everyone's confusion, he kept the ball.

"What is he going to do?" Kaori whispered, her hands gripping the bar as her heart beat in her ears. Around her, the Kaijou students were roaring, a sea of shouting around her, and it was an almost nostalgic feeling. Adrenaline pumped through everyone as those last few seconds passed.

Kuroko threw the ball up, high, toward the backboard.

"He missed?"

"NO!" Kasamatsu shouted, still running toward their goal. "It's an...!"

Kagami jumped behind Kise, grabbing the ball. "An Alley-Oop!"

Kise jumped after Kagami, face fierce, and reached toward the ball. "I won't let…you!"

The words started strong, but as Kise started to fall first, they fell short.

"You won't copy anything anymore," Kagami roared slamming the ball through the hoop with enough force shake the goal, "Because, I'll end it with that!"

As soon as the ball touched the floor, the buzzer sounded.

The crowd erupted.

"Line up! With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin wins!"

"Thank you!"

...

Kaori walked up to the bench Seirin had sat at on the way to their locker room, and shook her head. Groaning, she pressed her hands to her face. Under them, her eyes were still wide.

"This place is going to kill me," she groaned, shaking her head.

Opening her eyes, she spotted the lone back sitting on the bench. "Some dumbass forgot to grab his stuff," she muttered, picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

By now, the two teams had greeted and thanked each other, and headed to their respective areas to change. The gym was basically empty by now, only Kaori and a few people cleaning remaining.

Sighing, Kaori turned, just as a door squeaked open. She watched as Kise walked into the gym, his eyes on the ceiling and a thoughtful look on his face. His whole posture looked irritated and uneasy, and Kaori guessed something'd happened outside the gym.

Sighing, he rubbed at his neck and then lowered his gaze. Only to meet hers.

They both blinked.

"Hey," he started slowly, "You're from Seirin?" She nodded. "Did you come with the team? I saw you at their practice the other day." She nodded again, and he seemed to pass a speculative glance over the tall blond.

"I'm Riko-chan's assistant." She told him simply, before walking off to find the team. "My name is Kagome Kaori," she introduced herself glancing at him over her shoulder as she walked away.

Kise blinked, seeming confused.

_There's something… off, _Kise thought curiously, studying her as she walked away. _Something off about her. But what is it?_

_..._

"Coach," Kuroko murmured as they prepared to leave, "Kaori isn't here."

The brunette blinked, and then looked around. "You're right!"

"Oh yeah!" Koganei said suddenly, setting his fist on his palm as if he'd just had a great thought. "You said you'd tell us about her when we won!"

Riko blinked, and then smirked, laughing a little and shaking her head. "For now, we need to find her and get Kuroko checked at a hospital. I'll find some other time to tell you."

"Coach," Koganei whined as Riko led them out of Kaijou.

"She's a very temperamental girl if you say the right thing," Riko sighed finally. "Don't let her know this, but it must have been very hard for her."

"What was hard for her?" Kuroko asked, listening intently and rubbing at his head absentmindedly.

"Giving up the only thing she ever loved. Basketball was her life." Riko suddenly perked up. "Ah! There she is!" She waved to a figure in the distance.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted, "That's where my bag went!"

Behind him, Kuroko sighed.

...

_Next time: That Girl Won't Answer_

_"She won't play with anyone anymore. Instead of hating the game, she made herself hate the people."_


	4. Chapter 4: That Girl Won't Answer

**Thanks for the support I've gotten so far, and in response to reviews...**

**I'm glad Kaori is well liked, but as for her backstory...? Well, a little piece at the end of this chapter, but I can't give everything away so soon, so you'll have to bear with me!**

Chapter 4: That Girl Won't Answer

...

Kaori stood at the edge of the group just outside the hospital as they waited for Kuroko to be checked out. Despite everyone else's worried and anxious faces, no one noticed that she was staring off into space with blank eyes and fingers that tapped on her crossed arms. Riko noticed though, as she walked out of the building she'd been in with Kuroko, feeling very relieved, and so, she studied her younger, taller cousin with interest.

She appeared to be biting on the inside of her cheek, her head tilting this way and that thoughtfully. By now, her thick gold-colored hair was partly falling from the bun it had been in all day, and curls strands stuck out in every direction.

_Whether she knows it or not,_ Riko thought as she walked out to the group of guys with Kuroko, _she's prettier than she'd ever admit to anyone._ Riko sighed sadly her eyes again looking over her cousin's athletic figure, _and more athletic too._

Riko clicked her tongue in silent reproach, and continued toward her team, who were all waiting with bated breath. She held her thumb up toward the team and smirked.

They all let out huge sighs at once, and then Koganei thrust a fist toward the sky. "Since Kuroko's not hurt…yeah! We won!"

Everyone seemed to melt at that, and grins slowly spread across the guys' faces again. More cheers of victory followed, and even Kuroko began to smile slightly, the look staying on his face even when a laughing Kagami wrapped an arm around his neck in cheer.

Kaori gave them a side glance, but then walked up to Riko, touching her shoulder softly and whispering something. Riko blinked up at her, her face twisting into a frown for a moment, and then she nodded, her eyes sad.

No one seemed to notice when Kaori then turned on her heels and started down the street, her steps incredibly soft, and her stride long, carrying her out of sight quickly. Under the dim light that now illuminated the streets, Riko barely noticed Kuroko giving her a look.

When she raised a brow in confusion, his eyes flicked to the side, where Kaori had disappeared, and then back to Riko. Her flinch was inevitable, but she shrugged it off and rolled her eyes at the blue haired boy.

"Let's stop for food somewhere on the way back!" Someone suggested as the group began to move off down the sidewalk, energy still in the step of the tired players.

"What do you feel like?" Hyuga asked, raising a brow at the team, they seemed to ponder this.

"Something cheap," Izuki mumbled, staring at the money in his hand with a dejected expression. "I'm broke."

Everyone else began to pull out their money too, "Me too."

"Wait," Riko paused suddenly, her hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "How much does everyone have _after_ you take away how much it costs for transportation home?" Everyone blinked at her and then their eyes went wide as they all counted.

"Should we just go home?" Hyuga asked dejectedly, his face downturned at the lack of money in his hand. Next to him, Izuki was slumped over, and agreed wholeheartedly with his question while everyone seemed to deflate at once.

"Hmm," Riko glanced over her shoulder at them, and then blinked when she saw something in the distance. A grin spread over her face, and thankfully, no one saw the evil glint to it as she turned gleefully back to the boys.

...

Kaori restlessly twisted her fingers together and hid them in her lap as she watched the young group of students out on the court. They didn't notice her of course, because she didn't _want _to be noticed. People typically overlooked her if she didn't outright state her opinions, even if they knew she was there. She really hated that most of the time, but right now, it was nice.

She needed time to calm down and get over watching basketball. Of course, choosing to watch basketball probably didn't seem like a good way to do that, but it was. These boys weren't experts, but they were enjoying themselves. It was a completely different atmosphere than the game against Kaijou earlier, and _that _was what she needed.

She needed to remember basketball as a game, not adrenaline, intensity, excitement... she shook herself, mumbling under her breath.

"Riko is trying to kill me," she sighed, leaning back and crossing her ankles where she sat on a bench behind the court. For a long moment, she watched the three guys on the court, and then she shook her head again, getting to her feet and putting her hands into the pockets of the jeans she'd put on after she'd split up with Riko and the group.

Several minutes later, with her bag over one shoulder and a drink in her hand, she walked back to where she'd been before, her blank face again looking over the street ball on the public court.

"…Well, it's been quite a while since we've had a proper talk like this?" A familiar male voice said not too far ahead of where Kaori was walking, and the girl paused, her drink at her lips as she tried to puzzle out who was up where she'd been sitting. "How's your head doing?"

"It has been a while," said a more familiar voice, and Kaori blinked, and her eyes wide as she took a few steps back so she was completely out of sight. She still saw though, when Kise sat on the back of the bench, a basketball between his palms. Next to him, Kuroko watched the blond boy with interest. "And I am fine," Kuroko continued, touching the bandages on his head slightly.

"Hm," Kise didn't look convinced, but seemed to let it go with a heavy sigh. "Speaking of it being a while, I've seen Midorimacchi," Kise announced solemnly, giving the shocked Kuroko a look.

"To be honest," Kuroko said, sounding almost sheepish, "I have troubles getting along with that person."

From where she stood, scarcely breathing, Kaori's eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. _Could they be talking about someone else from this 'Generation of Miracles'? _She almost growled in frustration, _I need Kuroko or Riko to explain this to me sometime soon. The general idea is _not _good enough._

Oblivious to her inner monologue, and her presence, Kise snorted in reply to Kuroko's almost embarrassed response. "Yeah, I know how it was." He rolled his eyes jokingly, and then sighed again. "But that left hand of his is the real deal, especially on good days for cancers."

_Left hand, real deal… a shooting guard? _Kaori thought to herself, _but cancers? What's that mean…. wait, is Kise talking about horoscopes?! What the hell does that have to do with this?!_

Kuroko nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Well," Kise sighed, head tipping back lazily to stare up at the cloudy evening sky. "Seems like he just came to watch today's match," Kise groaned suddenly, "More importantly, Kurokocchi dumped me, I lost a match, it's just one thing after another in my high school life!" He trailed off, and Kaori just barely noticed Kuroko shaking his head ever so slightly.

"I said it because I had nothing to lose, but I was still serious you know?" Kise leaned back on the bench and attempted to balance the ball on his forehead.

"About me transferring to your school, right…?" Kuroko said finally, as Kise finally lost it and the ball rolled off his face and was easily caught by his right hand. "I am sorry."

Kise's smirk was vibrant in the dim light. "I'm kidding," he told Kuroko, "But I have something more important I want to talk with you about." Kise gave him a serious look. "I want to hear your reasons." He tossed Kuroko his basketball. "Why…" Kise seemed to ponder how to phrase his question. "Why did you disappear just after the final of the middle school tournament?"

Kise stood up from his perch on the bench and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

Off to the side, in her hiding place, Kaori had turned her unfocused gaze to the side when Kise had asked that, her face thoughtful and slightly confused. _So that must be where the 'Generation of Miracles' was formed… middle school, _Kaori shook her head and groaned softly, _Japan just keeps getting weirder! _That was when she looked up, and out on the sidewalk, on the other side of the court, she just spotted a familiar patch for red hair, and blue eyes locked with red ones in surprise. _Is that Kagami?_

All the while, Kise and Kuroko's conversation was still going.

"I don't know," Kuroko told Kise, scratching at his cheek. Kaori struggled to regain her train of thought, and blinked when she realized what Kuroko's answer meant.

"Eh?" Kise blinked, as shocked as Kaori was, and seeming to be more confused.

"I certainly began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final," Kuroko began, his head tilted to the side slightly as her stared at the ground thoughtfully. _Teikou, _Kaori thought, _which must be the middle school they went to together._ "I thought something was… lacking at that time." Kuroko admitted to Kise.

The blond didn't seem to get what Kuroko was saying. "Sports are all about winning!" He said, "Is there something more important than that?" He asked, seeming to not be processing what he was being told.

Despite herself, Kaori snorted. _Winning is nothing, _she thought sadly, shaking her head. _Winning is just a side effect of what really matters…_

"That was what I also thought before that time." Kuroko confessed, turning to glance at the boys playing street ball, and then letting his eyes focus on the ball in his hands. "That is why I still don't understand clearly what was wrong… but," Kuroko's eyes darkened, and Kise's eyes flashed before he frowned.

_I know that look_, Kaori thought, her chest tightening.

"I hated basketball at that time." The blue haired boy murmured, his hands clenching subtly around the ball. "Even though…" he whispered, "The feel of the ball, the sound of the shoes on the court, the sound of the ball going through the net… I began playing basketball because I loved it." A soft sigh escaped the boy.

The melancholy suddenly lifted from the boy's face. "That's why I thought Kagami-kun was really incredible when I met him," Kuroko told Kise, smiling slightly. "He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. It seems he had some scary and bad times with it, but… I think it is because he is more serious than anyone else about basketball."

A moment of silence came after that, as Kise studied Kuroko speculatively. Suddenly, beside Kaori, near the edge of the public court fence, there came a heavy sigh, and Kaori jumped, and a chill running up her spine. Kagami now stood over her, a hand on the fence and dark red eyes looking down at her in suspicion.

She swallowed down her surprise quickly and gave him a blank blue eyed stare back. Kagami twitched a little, but ignored it, leaning around her shoulder to get a better view of Kise and Kuroko.

Kaori scooted away, her face bright with color at having been caught off guard so easily, especially since she'd even _seen _him before he'd headed to where she stood. Luckily for her, an unusually quiet Kagami was intent on listening to the two former teammate's conversation.

"There will come a day," Kise started finally, giving Kuroko a hard look, "When you and that guy… will have to part."

"Hm?" Kagami murmured, raising a brow and studying the two before him. Kaori was having similar issues with the odd conversation as well, and quickly was reabsorbed into their talking.

"You and I know it." Kise continued. "There is a definite difference between me and the other four guys…" Kise glanced out to the court as well, before giving Kuroko an uneasy smile. "This isn't about physical ability. They all have a special talent that no one… not even me, can imitate."

_So that's the 'Generation of Miracles', _Kaori mused, her head tilting to the side. _They're a bunch of talented players, but if this guy is wary, _she let her eyes roll over Kise, who had so effectively amazed her today, _then the rest must be truly astounding. _

"I understood it in the match today," Kise added, nodding a little. "That guy… is still evolving." Kaori knew who he was referring to immediately, and flicked her eyes over Kagami once more.

"And just like the other guys from the Generation of Miracles, he hides a talent only he has," Kise told Kuroko simply. "Right now… he's still an incomplete challenger to us…" She heard teeth gritting next to her and almost rolled her eyes. "He's just playing recklessly and enjoying fighting strong opponents."

_What's wrong with that? _Kaori couldn't help but think.

"But one day… he'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles." Kise seemed as sure of this was he was of his own name, and Kaori snorted slightly.

"He thinks so highly of you, ne, Kagami-kun?" She whispered for the redhead to hear, and she heard him growl under his breath at her.

"He'll be on a different dimension that the rest of the team." Kise continued, and his tone was more solemn than Kaori had heard it thus far. "Do you think that guy will still stay the same as he is right now, then?"

Kagami finally snorted and walked past Kaori to hit Kuroko upside the head. Kise looked shocked at his appearance. "Bastard," Kagami sneered as he caught a wobbling Kuroko. "Disappearing when you're not even steady on your feet!" He then gave Kise a calm glance. "…Yo."

"You were listening?" Kise said slowly, his hard brown eyed stare meeting Kagami's calm red one.

"Like hell I was!" Kagami snapped. "Why the heck did you kidnap Kuroko all of a sudden?"

"Ha?" Kise blinked, "Isn't it alright just for a little while?" He replied, seeming confused.

"We couldn't go back because of that!" Kagami exclaimed, tossing his arms into the air, Kaori listened, almost amused at Kagami's antics and usual annoying attitude. Kise blinked in surprised, and then had the decency to look sheepish.

Behind them, the young students' game seemed to get interrupted, and a nervous and uncomfortable air became palpable. "What's going on over there?" Kagami wondered aloud, turning away from Kise and sending an inquisitive glance to the new game that had started on the court.

"Block!" A snide and cheerful voice called out, as a fourth player seemed to come out of nowhere in the three-on-three game. The boy who'd been going up for a lay-in was easily pushed to the ground. "What-?"

"What was that just now?!" One of the younger original boys shouted, "We're playing three-on-three, right?!" The group who'd just arrived smirked, "Huh?"

"I said we'd settle this with basketball," A boy with shorter, light brown hair sneered. "I never said three-on-three!"

"What the hell?!" The kid on the ground shouted, glaring incredulously up at the other boy above him. "That's unfair-gah!"

"Eh, what?" Brown haired boy asked mockingly as he kicked the other black-haired boy in the stomach. "Sorry, didn't hear you properly," he sneered, "Come on say it once more."

Kise looked slightly horrified, and looked back to say something to Kagami. It was then, at the same time Kise mentioned it, that Kaori, who was gripping the fence tightly and glaring at the boys, realized an important detail.

"Wait." Kise balked, raising his hands up nervously, "Where's Kurokocchi?!" He yelped, turning around, and Kagami blinked, before his own eyes widened.

"No matter how you look at it, this is unfair." Kuroko was standing in front of the brown-haired boy who'd kicked the kid on the ground. In his hand, on his fingertips, Kise's ball was spinning rapidly, and Kuroko knocked the shocked boy in the nose with it, letting it rub on his skin.

"Wha-what the hell?" the brown-haired boy jumped back, gripping at his nose. "Hot!"

"Where the hell did you come from you bastard?!" The other thugs shouted, giving horrified looks to each other.

"I do not think this is basketball," Kuroko continued, ignoring the previous questions and giving them a cold, blank stare that would unnerve most people. "More than anything, it is not good to use violence," the calm boy told with conviction.

Off to the side, Kaori couldn't help but feel a bit of respect for the small blue haired boy who was no standing in front of four larger guys. _And it's not just because I was about to do something similar… _At least, that's what she told herself.

Behind her, Kagami and Kise were sharing looks of absolute horror, tainted with slight exasperation that could only come with repetition. _I guess Kuroko always does stuff like this, _Kaori mused, _maybe I should help…_ She glanced back toward the court unsure.

"What the hell are you saying you bastard?!" A guy with short, spiky brown hair sneered, picking Kuroko up by his color and shouting in his face.

The one who Kuroko'd hit with the ball earlier was laughing a little, "Ha, I can't believe there are still guys like that these days!" He pulled his hand away from his red nose, and gave a sly smile. "It's alright, really… well then let's settle it with basketball."

Before Kaori could move to assist Kuroko, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and she paused, a smile creeping onto her face. _This will definitely be more interesting than if I walked out there… _

"Wait," Kagami said walking out onto the court.

"Do you mind if we participate?" Kise smiled, and it looked almost sickly sweet from where Kaori stood.

Kagami shoved Kuroko's head down, "Why the hell did you jump in all of a sudden…?" He growled under his breath, gritting his teeth. Then he glanced up, "Oh and five-on-three is alright. Come on, let's play."

"Wait-what did you say…?!"

Kaori walked over to the entrance of the court and sat down, taking a drink from the can in her hand. She almost went unnoticed, but Kuroko spotted her, and his eyes went wide in surprise as she smiled and waved, holding up a thumb in encouragement, and mouthing _good luck_, in his direction.

...

"That was pathetic," Kaori laughed under her breath, watching as the three walked off the court, heading toward her. They seemed oblivious, except Kuroko, and Kise had his eyes closed in a smile as he stretched like a cat.

_But still, _she thought to herself, her heart pounding, _watching them play is… amazing…_

When they neared her, both Kagami and Kise blinked, seeming surprised. Kagami rolled his eyes and shook his head, and Kise just blinked.

"Were you here the whole time…?" The blond trailed off, pointing at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I was here before you and Kuroko were talking," She answered, raising her can to her lips before finishing her drink. She rose to her feet, tossing the can in a nearby trashcan and hoisting her school bag over her shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Kise-kun," She smirked at him.

"Ah, I met you at the gym earlier!" He shouted suddenly, as if remembering. "Kagome Kaori, right?"

She nodded.

Kagami snorted, "Now that that's done with…" he turned to Kuroko, glaring fiercely. "What were you thinking! Do you think you could have won if it had turned into a fight?!"

Kuroko blinked, holding up an arm and pulling his sleeve to reveal slender arms. "No, I would have been one hundred percent beaten up. Do you see these biceps?" His blank face had Kaori biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Bastard, you have none!" Kagami shouted, seeming irritated.

"Even so, I thought those people were being mean, so I had to say it." Kuroko calmly replied. He seemed unaffected by the whole situation that they had just gone through.

"Think of the consequences next time!" Kagami shouted back, seeming enraged at his partner's reckless actions.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kuroko told him.

Next to her, Kise was smirking softly, and he let out a light exhale, "Well then," He sighed. "It's about time I go back." He set his bag over his shoulder and then gave them a bright smile. "I was even able to play with Kurokocchi in the end!"

Kuroko didn't say anything.

Kaori sighed, "I should head home too. Don't worry about it," she cut Kagami off before he could interrupt her. "Riko knows. I'll find my way home."

"You have a bad habit of getting lost…" Kagami mumbled, not trusting the blonde's judgment. The blue haired girl blinked at him, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Kaori-san," Kuroko murmured, and they all, even Kise, who was preparing to leave, turned to stare.

"What, Kuroko-kun?" She sighed when he didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you run away after the game?" He asked bluntly. Kise and Kagami looked surprised at Kuroko's quick question, and blinked when he tossed her the ball they'd played with.

She flinched slightly when she caught the ball, and they could hear as her jaw clenched tightly. "You ask all the wrong questions, Kuroko-kun," she grit out cheerfully, smiling at him. As they watched, her hands tightened around the ball, fingers moving softly across it. Then, out of nowhere, the ball was sent flying toward its owner, Kise, at an incredible speed.

The blond fumbled around, and caught the ball, giving the blond a disbelieving stare.

They were all silent and Kaori waved and quickly walked away, vanishing just as Riko came into sight.

_What an odd girl… _Kise thought again, staring at the spot where the girl with fiery blue eyes had vanished. _Seirin is full of weirdo's._

...

The next day, after many yawn filled classes and one unfortunate occurrence involving a sandwich, the exhausted group of Seirin players made it through their practice, solemn and ready to take on the Inter High Preliminaries.

They talked amongst themselves about the other member of the 'Generation of Miracles' that Kise had talked about with Kagami and Kuroko yesterday. And, most unusually, they talked about the girls missing from the gym.

"Where are the Coach and Kaori-san?" Koganei asked, wiping the sweat off his face and looking at Hyuga questioningly.

"Ah," Hyuga started, "It seems our first opponent is having a training match nearby, so she went to check them out…" He trailed off, "As for Kaori-san, I don't know."

"She wasn't in class today at all," Kagami yawned stretching and cracking his neck. Kuroko nodded in confirmation.

"Hm, odd." Hyuga shrugged and then turned to continue leading the practice as planned.

...

It wasn't until the end of practice that Riko showed up, and she walked in with an aura that was deadly focused. For a long moment, she stood by the door, not saying anything, and then, she leaned her head back and sighed.

At that point, they guys were cooling down, stretching and putting away the basketballs they'd used.

"Ah, Coach," Hyuga said, and after she was noticed, everyone greeted her and took in the aura around her nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, always blunt, and everyone shot him panicked looks, backing away from the boy and pretending as if they weren't part of the conversation.

"Hm?" Riko blinked, frowning, and focused her eyes on the blue haired boy in front of her. "Ah, Kuroko. No, nothings horribly _wrong…_but I will want to talk about something after you guys finish changing."

Everyone turned and blinked, having obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation. They all paused as Kuroko asked another question.

"Do you know where Kaori-san is?"

Riko blinked, "Yeah, she stayed home today, wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, she's sick?" Kagami said, having finished what he was doing and was coming over to stand by the blue haired boy and the coach.

"Oh, no not really. She just wasn't feeling well." Riko said cryptically and at this point the whole team was around them, and was giving Riko confused looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami grumbled, raising a brow at his coach as if she was insane.

Riko pondered something for a few seconds, and then shrugged, walking around them to sit down on a bench near the sideline. "I guess I could elaborate, since you won and I promised I'd tell you a little about Kaori if you did."

Everyone blinked for a moment. Then, slowly, they all settled around Riko, waiting for her to start.

"You guys really made an impression on her, you know," Riko said, shaking her head with a smile. The team frowned in confusion, and Riko elaborated slightly. "I called her this morning, she wouldn't pick up. When I walked by her house, she waved at me through the window, but wouldn't come outside."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hyuga murmured, blinking at the second-year girl as if she was crazy.

"She hasn't been that affected by a basketball game in a long time." Riko stated, and everyone blinked. "Before I can really tell the story, which I really don't know everything about, I need to tell you a little bit about America."

"Kagami," she said, turning to the redhead. "How popular is basketball in America?"

He blinked. "Everyone plays basketball," he mumbled with a shrug, not really understanding why this was important.

"That's right." Riko nodded, leaning back and training her eyes on the ceiling. "Every school in America whether it's high school, middle school, or even collegiate levels, they all play basketball. Some places take it more seriously than others, and bigger schools usually have better teams. More kids can play, and more talent pops up. That's just how it is."

Riko sighed. "Where Kaori played, there were only about two hundred students in the school. They managed to have teams for just about every sport though. Kaori, despite it not being her preference, played different sports all year around."

"Even in middle school, she was outstandingly talented. She's one of the most naturally athletic girls I've ever seen, and during my third year of middle school, I got to see her play basketball."

By this time, everyone, even Kagami, was listening intently, leaning forward and watching with open curious eyes.

"…and… that was when it started." Riko said, sighing and shaking her head.

"What started?" Kuroko asked when Riko remained silent.

"The year where she gave it all up and quit," Riko murmured. "You have to understand, she is more passionate about basketball than any of you probably understand, and that's why it is so hard for anyone to talk about, _especially_ Kaori."

"What happened?" Koganei asked, blinking at her. He sat on the ground in front of her, his knees to his chest, and his arms around them.

"Not everyone takes basketball as seriously as Kaori. Few people do, actually. But where Kaori went to school…" Riko shook her head. "It was pathetic, disheartening, _cruel_." She spat out the last adjective angrily, and glared at the floor. "I hated seeing her like that, my little cousin who never shut up about basketball, but there was nothing anyone could do to help her."

After that, Riko wouldn't explain her cryptic sayings anymore, and stood from her chair.

"You'll have to get more from Kaori. I don't want to invade her privacy, and Kaori would explode if she found out people knew even a tiny, seemingly meaningless piece of the story." Riko pulled her pink phone out of her pocket and began to flip through it.

"But Coach," Hyuga mumbled, "That just made everything more confusing…"

"Oh, did it now?" Riko smiled slyly. "Then pry the information out of Kaori."

"…" Kuroko was staring off into space, and Kagami seemed to be pondering over everything Riko had said, as if something wasn't making sense.

"I can tell you this though." Riko finally spoke up, setting down her school bag and laughing a little. "As sad as it is, she loved basketball so much that now, she won't play with anyone anymore. Instead of hating the game, she made herself hate the people." Riko shook her head yet again, as if the absurdity of it all was making her head hurt. "I don't blame her, that place was traumatizing for someone just_ watching _a game, let alone playing. So she quit playing any sport and focused on her studies."

Kagami snorted at that. "What's funny, _Bakagami_?" Riko said, raising a brow.

"She must have been bored out of her mind." Kagami replied, "She's been here a week, and the girl's too smart for her own good."

Kuroko nodded, "She's very smart, answers all the questions in class perfectly, and I never see her take any books home for homework."

"Yeah, that's Kaori," Riko frowned, "That's usually what she does during lunch, since you guys always wondered about that."

"Why would she do that?" Hyuga asked, frowning at the coach.

"Ah, pester her yourself to get the answer," Riko said cheerfully, "But for now, we've got bigger problems," she held the phone out to the team and gave a sad smile. "And his name is Papa Mbaye Siki, an exchange student from Senegal. We play him in our first match."

Hyuga took the phone incredulously, and his face stretched into a terrified, shocked look.

"Great."

...

Kaori wanted to leave. She wanted to pack her bags, and fly home to America. Go back to her simple little house in the country with her mother, and go back to high school at that stupid school where nobody got along with her anymore.

Anything was better than here. Everywhere she looked at Seirin, she saw her cousin, a _basketball _coach, in her class, _basketball _players, after school, _basketball _practice.

Basketball was everywhere in Japan.

_"You know, in a few years, you're going to be great. You have so much potential!"_

She loved it and loathed it at the same time.

Rolling over on her couch, she leaned over to her table and grabbed a frame that was sitting next to a lamp. She held it above her face, looking up at the smiling man in the picture.

"Why did things go to hell so quick, dad?" She sighed, looking at the tall, blond man smiling in the picture back at her, but to her right now, the smile seemed fake., just a failed attempt to raise her spirts

_How long can I act like it doesn't bother me?_

...

Next up: That Girl is Enraged

"You know what, you should keep yourself out of my goddamn business! My life is my life, you know nothing about me or what I've gone through!"


	5. Chapter 5: That Girl is Enraged

Chapter 5: That Girl is Enraged

XXXXX

The room was dark, nothing but deep grays and mute blacks. Even inside, the air was crisp with a morning chill, and it seemed to freeze all noise, giving way to a silent, almost peaceful moment. Other than a blanket haphazardly thrown over the edge of the couch, there was no one and nothing in that space.

On the table near the couch, the picture of the blond man sat, the silver frame picking up on the little light in the room and shining brightly in the gloomy space. Next to it now though was a small book made of black leather, worn so much that it was almost a deep shadowy blue color. It was bound with a cord of similar color, and a small half-gone pencil sat next to it, the eraser worn and shaving all over the floor.

A soft sigh echoed through the small apartment, and a door opposite the front door opened, and Kaori walked out, her face carefully blank. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, disheveled and probably slept in. She wore a loose pair of sweats in a deep, dusty maroon color and with it a long sleeved T-shirt in pale gray, which advertised some small American band. Around her wrist was a simple bracelet made of delicate silver, wrought into tiny links and holding just a single charm: a tiny basketball.

She paused behind the couch, her hand on its back, and her eyes on the journal. Dark circles traced under her fatigued gaze, and her eyes were dark with some unnamable emotion.

There was another long impenetrable moment of silence, in which Kaori paused, and then walked toward her door.

She picked up the small backpack she always found a way to carry and slipped it around her shoulders, pulling her basketball shoes away from their spot at the door and slipping them on without socks. She grabbed her favorite sweatshirt, it was that baggy charcoal colored one she'd worn her first day at Seirin, and silently slipped out the door, locking it with a small click behind her.

Outside, she took a moment to look at the sweatshirt that had a small tag poking out of the neckline breaking free of the heavy, thick fabric. Scribbled across the tag in a rather messy and loopy handwriting, was a name, in English.

Kagome Nathan, her father's name, burned into her eyes, bringing forth memories of very early morning basketball practice and runs along the mist covered streets of her hometown.

Her eyes flicked shut for a moment as she breathed in, tasting the stinging air of the west coast, hearing the laugh of her breathless father, and the squeak of their shoes as they sprinted the last stretch, eager to make it home in time for a warm breakfast.

She took a moment to slip the sweatshirt on, putting the backpack on over it, and, with her face and hair hidden under the giant hood, started walking.

The sun rose slowly behind her, breaking through the mist with a strength that rivaled the aura around her, shielding her from anyone who might pass her that morning.

XXXXX

He wasn't sure what had compelled him to even wake up this morning, let alone get out of his house before ten in the morning on the weekend. He just remembered waking up and feeling restless, his mind on the game the day before, his ears still hearing the ball on the floor, his body feeling the adrenaline, the strain of all out basketball.

It was a feeling he loved, something nothing else had brought him, and he hadn't felt it in a long time.

Maybe that's why he couldn't remember how addicting it was. Maybe that's what led him to that basketball court from a few days ago, his worn out ball in his hands and his blood pumping with anticipation.

No one was here of course, because it was far too early for that, especially since it was Saturday before the sun came up. People just loved to sleep that much, especially after a long week of work or school.

Yet, why was he up so early? Why would he roll out of bed and come this far from home for this particular court?

Kise Ryouta actually might know the answer to that last one.

This was where he'd played with Kuroko and Kagami, where he' seen a new light and an old shadow. Even if he'd lost the game itself that day, he gained something less.

That twinge in his heart no longer locked away the simple joy; he could love play basketball again. He didn't have to wait for another of the true 'Generation of Miracles' to come along to challenge him. Seirin had proved that, and now, Inter High just couldn't come soon enough.

With a sigh, the blond Kaijou ace pulled off his jacket despite how cold it was, tossing it on the ground near the hoop, and dribbling out to the free throw line with his right hand.

"I want a rematch," he grumbled under his breath, turning and putting up a shot that didn't even touch the rim as it fell through. His hand still hung in the air, poised toward the basket like a hand reaching into a jar, and a satisfied grin spread across the blonde's face, much more like his usual self. The sound of the ball just gliding through the net was the best sound in the world.

As he walked toward the fence where the ball had bounce, he sighed, glancing up at the clear, but still dark, morning sky. "I'd forgotten what it was like to play basketball like that. I got to remember to thank Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi one of these days."

He lowered his head to look for the ball, but his eyes caught on another figure instead. His hands froze around the ball, as he blinked, his eyes on a pair of old, worn out running shoes that had obviously seen better days. He let out a breath, the air turning white from the cold in front of his face.

For a moment, he was surprised it was so cold, but ignored it, and focused back on the person standing just on the other side of the fence, which had stopped and seemed to be looking at him. The blond looked up curiously, seeing white basketball shorts, and a pale blue sweatshirt, before meeting the eyes of the small, skinny boy in front of him.

"Ah!" Kise shouted, surprise and glee making an odd sound as he straightened with the ball in his hands. A single blue brow raised on the otherwise expressionless face of the boy before the blond. "Kurokocchi! What are you doing here?!"

"I went on a run this morning with Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered dryly, though his expression didn't express the same emotion as his voice. "And I live that way." He pointed down the street without even looking away from the blond. "What are you doing here? Kaijou is a ways away."

"…Well," Kise took a moment to form his answer, not quite knowing it himself. "I woke up really early this morning, don't know why. I don't have practice today, since Coach had some family thing, and I wanted to shoot around… so I ended up here."

Kuroko raised the brow he'd only just lowered again. It was obvious the blonde's answer didn't really seem in character, but Kuroko wasn't one to press for details like that on most occasions. Instead, he nodded his head and seemed to contemplate something.

"I would stay," The blue haired boy said finally, and Kise blinked, "But I actually have a practice today that Riko-san put together on short notice. I have to leave. Bye Kise-kun." He raised his hand in a wave, and Kise raised his own in automatic reply as he watched the blue haired boy turn and continue down the road.

There was a long moment of silence, and Kise suddenly blinked and shook his head. "That… was really weird." The blond laughed a little sheepishly to himself, turning back and continuing to shake his head. "Everyone at Seirin's weird." He finally decided, letting another shot roll easily off his fingers from where he stood on the baseline.

From the loudmouth Kagami, to the captain Hyuga, to Kuroko, and even that girl … Kise shook his head. They were all odd, that was for sure.

"Then again," he smiled to himself, "We were weird too."

Thoughts of Teikou flashed through his head, basketball, and laughter, and the feel of the ball in his hands, and the adrenaline in his veins. They faded when he picked up the ball, and his rambunctious smile faded into a melancholic one.

Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to that night after the game, and that girl he'd met, the one who'd been with Seirin, the one that had been at the court when he'd played with Kagami and Kuroko. He groaned in frustration, thinking of her icy blue eyes pared with that odd smile at the same time.

_"You ask all the wrong questions, Kuroko-kun."_

Some peculiar feeling pricked at the back of his head. While it appeared that the blond was focusing intently on each shot, it was obvious from the way just as many missed as they were made that his head was very far away.

Seirin really had a way for poking at people's heads, whether they realized it or not.

Kise continued to mutter under his breath, a sort of speculative look on his face.

XXXXX

He almost hadn't noticed it, noticed _her._ That shocked him more than anything, and caused him to pause, staring at the empty sidewalk before him with a rather blank expression that was comical, even for him.

He turned slowly, watching as the figure kept walking at that steady, long-legged pace that made it look as if she had no idea whom she'd passed.

And he knew it was her. It was obvious, form the sweatshirt, to the backpack, to the shoes on her feet and the wisp of blond hair that curled around the edge of her hood like a vine curling toward the sun.

"Kaori-san," he called out quietly, turning around and starting toward her. She turned ever so slightly, her stride breaking for just a half a second, before she continued on her way. Even as he started after her, she ignored him, and he was forced to jog after her, grabbing a hold of the taller girl's wrist.

She halted suddenly, turning slowly to stare at him blankly. Her gaze was solid ice, deep blue, the color of sapphires, and as sharp as broken glass. There was a long moment of silence as she simply watched him from under the shadow of her hood. Under her eyes, dark circles had formed, and he suddenly noticed how utterly tired she looked.

Then he realized that under his hand, there was something hard and oddly shaped wrapped around her wrist. He slowly reached his other hand out, watching her face, to pull back the sleeve of that giant sweatshirt and look down at her wrist.

He felt her eyes follow him coolly the whole time, never once wavering.

Encircling her small wrist, was a rather expensive looking chain, slim, almost rope-like, and made of polished silver, clasped with a delicate hook on the underside of her wrist. Dangling from it was an older looking piece, like a tiny locket. It was circular, carved with pretty delicate filigree that didn't really fit her, except upon further inspection the charm turned out to be a tiny, intricate basketball. It looked like it belonged to some old chain, as if it had hung from a necklace.

His fingers brushed over the metal just slightly, and she balked suddenly, pulling her arm away and spinning to continue down the road without a word. Her steps were quick and erratic, carrying her down the road rather quickly.

And Kuroko let her, blinking as he watched after her.

What was that he'd seen in her eyes? There was something there… resigned, tired, maybe even a little bit spiteful, but really, was it that unfamiliar? He'd seen those eyes many times during his time at Teikou, albeit set in different faces.

And had she always worn that bracelet? As Kuroko paused to think about it, he realized that he could not remember a time that she hadn't been wearing the long sleeved uniform, a sweatshirt, or even a long sleeved shirt. Other than that first day when she'd pulled off her sweatshirt, she hadn't shown whether she was wearing it or not.

The tiniest of frowns was on Kuroko's face as he turned and started walking again.

Although the situations were obviously different, Kuroko felt like the 'Generation of Miracles' and Kagome Kaori had something in common: that look in their eyes. It was longing and love and hate all at the same time for a single game that was basketball.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he resolved to talk to Riko again after their practice today.

Something deeper was going on.

That he was sure of.

XXXXX

Kise was just about to leave when he looked up to see another eerily silent figure walking hurriedly down the sidewalk, as if fleeing something. He blinked in curiosity for a moment before he noticed the hair peeking out of the edge of the hood, the eyes settled just in the hoods shadow, and after a second glance, the shoes on her feet.

"Ah, Kaori-san!" He called out impulsively, waving as the girl paused in her quick stride to look reflexively in his direction. She paused, blinked, studied him, and after she noticed the ball in his hands, paled before turning around just as quickly.

On impulse, the Kise dropped his ball, and jogged after her. Her shoulders seemed to slump, and she finally stopped and let him catch up at the edge of the court. Since he was still inside of the fence, he leaned over, hands gripping chain links easily as he peered at her face.

Deep blue eyes observed him coolly, but if he squinted just right, he swore he could see edges of red around them. The blond blinked, frowning slightly at the girl standing in front of him on the other side of the fence. His golden eyes finally met her blue ones solemnly, and, lacking any of his usual cheery nature, he gave a small reassuring smile.

"What'cha doing?" He asked his head tilting to the side. He'd never really talked to her before, and had only just met her, but something about her reminded him of Kuroko, what with her surprisingly quiet moments and ghostly footsteps. Then again, she did have a rather… confident personality other times, which totally threw the blond off.

This girl, to say the least, wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. She didn't shy away when he looked at her, didn't look amazed when she'd learned he was a model. In fact, the only time she'd had a look close to that was the first time he'd seen her in the Seirin Gym, when he'd played Kagami for the first time.

That light in her eyes told him she loved basketball. He'd seen it after the practice match too, when he had played here with Kuroko and Kagami. Her eyes just lit up, and that hard expression seemed to melt.

He looked at her quietly for a moment, and she said nothing, just waited for him to talk.

Despite himself, he felt a playful grin curve his lips. "What to play with me?" He asked seriously, raising his brows at her.

That moment of surprise was absolutely priceless as her eyes melted for a moment, going wide in a rather endearing expression of surprise before she curved her own brow in an incredulous expression.

"Against one from the 'Generation of Miracles'?" She scoffed, her eyes narrowing a little as she looked at him from under short gold lashes. "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

At her rather sarcastic comment, his smile curved wider, and he continued on. "I'd go easy on you," he offered, unable to hide that little spark in his eyes that told her he was playing with her.

"Of course, Kise-kun," She replied back with a sigh, and her eyes wandered across the court, settling on the basketball that had rolled toward them just slightly. "Besides," she continued, causing the blond to blink, "I don't play basketball." Her voice was firm and unforgiving, and he stood up straight on impulse, taking a moment to consider.

"Would you at least rebound for me?" He pleaded softly. "All you have to do is stand under the net, I won't miss," He promised, smirking a little when her face softened for another moment a small smile tilted her lips. She pulled down her hood, revealing her pretty face and hair that was bound in a messy ponytail as she walked around the fence and onto the court.

An answering smile brighter than the absent sun spread across his face in answer.

Rolling her eyes, she settled against the post holding up the goal, crossing an ankle in front of the other and watching with curious, guarded eyes as Kise gave her another grin. As he from the elbow of the free throw line, her eyes followed the pretty, rhythmic spin of the ball as it arched to the basket.

That simple, familiar sound as the ball seemed to glide through the net didn't fail to send shivers down her spine as she reached out to catch the ball. For a moment, she just stared at the ball in her hands, and then passed it back to Kise with an easy flick of the wrist. Her eyes rose to meet his, and the spark in his eyes seemed to say, _'I told you so!'_

XXXXX

It was about an hour later when Kise and Kaori parted ways, and Kaori couldn't help but smile, shaking her head as she turned to walk away from the boy and toward Seirin High School. She'd planned to grab her text books from her locker to look over them a bit, and had been quite obviously sidetracked.

She hadn't done much by way of talking, just giving Kise simple answers to the questions he'd asked. The answers were things like where she'd lived, her favorite color (which was blue), her favorite foods (which she didn't have many of), hobbies, and about her family, most specifically her mother. It was then he'd learned she was Riko's cousin, and that she'd actually lived in Japan when she was younger.

Other than those simple, sometimes amusing questions (he'd actually asked her if she liked ice cream or popsicles better, and she'd answered popsicles after inquiring about the big difference between the two) he'd talked about superficial things. True to his word, she didn't move from her spot under the basket, since every time he missed, which were very few instances, he'd shout 'I got it!' and run after the ball enthusiastically.

So now she waved rather fondly at the boy who was giving her a bright smile as he slipped his own red jacket back on. As she turned to walk away, he called after her again.

"Bye, Kaoricchi!" She halted in surprise before looking over her shoulder at the boy. He was still grinning mischievously, and she fought the urge to laugh at his exuberance as he waved brightly with his free hand, the other holding his ball to his side..

"See ya, Kise!" She called back evenly, turning around and pulling her hood back around her face. This time though, it was to hide her grin. She laughed to herself at how easy the Kaijou Ace had made her mood turn.

It was a little after noon when she'd reached the school, and she was feeling pretty good after spending that time with Kise. The boy was both endearing and comically enthusiastic, and it was such a change from the people at Seirin, and change was what she'd needed.

Alas, her good mood did not make it very long before it disintegrated. Upon her arrival at the school, she'd fond her locker empty, and then realized she'd left them in her locker in the basketball club's gym last time she'd went to school.

At first, she'd shrugged it off, continuing toward the gym because they weren't supposed to be practicing today. Of course, when she'd opened the door to the gym, she just _had _to be wrong.

In any other instance, she'd have laughed at how ironic it was, but now was not the time for laughter.

Especially considering the entirety of the Seirin basketball team, including her cousin, was now staring at her in wide eyed shock, as if she'd come back from the dead. The silence was so thick at if she stepped fully into the gym there was a chance it would suffocate.

When no one in the room moved, Kaori felt irritation overcome her, and she snorted, stalking across the room toward where the club's lockers were. The door's to the gym seemed to close too slowly behind her, finally banging shut and making Kaori flinch just slightly.

She felt eyes follow her, but ignored them, keeping her eyes locked onto door that seemed an impenetrable distance away. But finally, she reached it, and when the door shut behind her, she leaned back against it, closing her eyes and letting a sigh slip out of her.

But when she opened them all was not well.

Standing just in front of her with a guarded and rather confused gaze of his own was Kagami Taiga, a red brow quirked and dark gaze settled on her as she let her head fall back against the door with a loud thump. She had awful luck.

XXXXX

He wasn't sure whether he had bad timing, or just a penchant for running into people he didn't want to see, but one thing was sure: Aida Riko loved to push him around. It was because of her that he had been in the clubroom that afternoon after practice grabbing the camera for her while she'd finished up talking to Hyuga. She'd planned to scout their first match in the Inter High, and apparently couldn't finish her conversation and _then _grab the camera for tomorrow.

The irritated redhead had stormed into the club room and grabbed the camera, but paused when he'd heard the door open. If that was Riko, he promised he was going to throw the camera at her, even if it meant his training was tripled. It would be worth it.

So it was more than a surprise when the girl he'd seen was not the tiny brunette, but that tall blond he'd come to slightly despise. Her hair was a mess, and it was almost amusing how she blew the wayward strands out of her face with a relieved sounding sigh. She was wearing that giant sweatshirt, the one Kagami was sure would be loose on him, the sleeve slipped down her arm as she pushed her hair back, and Kagami saw a glint of silver on her wrist.

He watched quietly as her eyes opened, raising a brow at the rather peeved look they adopted after the shock seemed to subside. Her hand twitched toward the door handle, and her eyes seemed to be contemplating something.

All in all, she did not look happy to see him, but at least the feeling was mutual.

"Long time no see," he drawled finally, feeling a smirk tug his lips when her eyes hardened into a familiar glare. That was better, something about that nervous glance she'd had just didn't sit right with him. "Thought you'd run away. Riko wouldn't shut up."

"I was sick," She informed him blandly. Her eyes narrowed to show she disapproved of the path the conversation was travelling down. He really couldn't care less.

"Mm-hm," he grunted, his head inclining slightly. "You should move. I need to give this to Riko," he lifted the camera up. "Your cousin is a sadistic girl, you know that right?"

Kaori snorted, "Maybe you're just a pansy," but as she said this, she stepped to the side, letting him pass.

"Whatever," Kagami sighed, starting around her. "As long as we beat the 'Generation of Miracles', I'll deal with it…" He trailed off, looking down in surprise. Her hand had grabbed his arm, and when he glanced at her, she was staring off in front of her, her eyes distant and clouded.

It was an odd look, and again, like her nervousness earlier, it didn't sit well with Kagami. Something about it just wasn't… _right_. It was as if she'd turned into a different person.

"I can assume a lot of things about the 'Generation of Miracles'," She started, her lips twisting oddly as she bit on the corner of her bottom lip. "But no one's actually told me who they are. I can only guess from what I've heard."

Kagami was silent for a moment, and then a grin crossed his lips. "They're a bunch of 'super talented' cocky bastards who went to the same middle school and never lost. That's about it." He watched as she blinked, and then turned her incredulous gaze toward him.

"My god," she muttered, "How the hell did you end up this stupid?" Kagami felt a flicker of irritation, but it was covered up by a slight bit of relief that Kaori was back from being that odd speculative girl.

"OI!" He shouted back, "What the hell'd I do?!" He pulled his arm back from her grip and glared down at her. Despite the fact that she wasn't quite a head shorter than him, her eyes seemed to meet his as if it was _her_ looking down at him.

"You opened your mouth," she sighed, her brow twitching slightly.

He opened his mouth to retort, but froze when he suddenly remembered something Riko had said to them all the day before.

_Not everyone takes basketball as seriously as Kaori. Few people do, actually._

"Hey," he started his voice much quieter than before. He watched as her expression flickered first to confusion, and then to suspicion.

"What?" She replied blankly, her whole face smoothing out in a moment as she raised a brow at him.

"…When's the last time you played basketball?" He asked, studying her quietly.

Her jaw twitched, just slightly. "Don't know what that has to do with anything," she replied with a grunt, leaning back so she leaned against the wall of the small hallway leading to the door.

"Just answer the question." He grunted, just as irritated.

"About two years ago," she muttered under her breath after a moment's hesitation.

"Where'd you play?" He asked.

"…Small school, really small. About two hundred kids total. It was called Harris High, and it wasn't much to remember. Kind of run down and in the middle of nowhere," her eyes had narrowed slowly as she spoke, the blue turning darker as it was hid in the shadow of her lashes.

"Why'd you quit?" He asked, pushing forward though he could see she _really _wanted him to quit. He could tell if he kept pushing her, she'd crack. He didn't know why, but it seemed important.

"Don't see why that's your business." She drawled out, crossing her arms as her jaw seemed to grind together. He shrugged.

"Riko talked a little bit about it the other day."

At that, the girl froze, her eyes opening again as her face smoothed. When she spoke, her voice was dangerously soft. "What?"

"Riko talked about it." He repeated, and he watched as her expression stayed carefully blank.

"Really, now?" She asked. "Why would she do that?"

"We asked," he responded easily, watching as that cautious expression slowly cracked, falling apart before his eyes.

"And why would you guys ask?" She finally whispered, and when his gaze flickered down, he could see that her fists were clenched tightly as her arms stayed crossed.

Again, he shrugged. "It's obvious you like basketball, we just wanted to know why you don't play."

"Like," she scoffed, her eyes rolling, but then her face turned stormy. "Again, why is that your business?" She hissed.

He observed her quietly for a moment, debating whether or not he should just leave. But again, something told him to continue, as if this was important.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I wondered what would make someone quit. Seems stupid to me," he shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal, but it set her off.

"You know what," She finally ground out, her arms falling to her sides tensely. "You should keep yourself out of my goddamn business!" She erupted, stepping toward him and jamming a fist into his chest angrily. There was enough force behind the blow to make him rock back on his heels slightly. "My life is my life, and you know nothing about me or what I've gone through!" She shouted, her face twisting with a strange mix of anger, grief and longing.

"Maybe I don't," he shrugged, watching as that fire grew brighter in her eyes. "But I don't know why anyone would let you quit, if you're as good as Riko said you are."

She seemed to falter for a moment, her eyes wavering, her hand falling down by her side, and her voice came out defeated this time. "Dad wouldn't have let me. He'd have found a way."

"Why didn't he?" Kagami asked, more wary this time.

There was a moment of silence then that had Kagami wish he could take back that tiny inquiry. Her face seemed to collapse, and her gaze turned shiny with what he guessed were tears as she slumped just slightly. But there was that fire still in her eyes that seemed more like Kaori than anything else he'd ever seen.

When she spoke, he felt a guilt slam into his chest harder than that punch she'd slammed there earlier.

"He's been dead for two years."

Then she was gone in a flurry of gold hair ad quick, long strides, the door closing slowly behind her. He turned slowly to look at it, and he shook his head as he muttered under his breath.

"Why is it always me stuck with the odd people?" There was a hint of regret in the tone, ad he leaned his head back against the wall. "God dammit. I feel like an ass. I don't even like her!" He rubbed a hand across his face, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

It was a long endless period, or, at least it seemed that way. Eventually though, the door creaked open, and he turned his head to look at Riko, and Kuroko just behind her, as the two stared at him quietly.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started hesitantly, staring at his partner with an odd expression on his face.

Riko on the other hand, was quite obviously furious, and her face was so dark that Kagami actually shied away a little bit.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly, "If she doesn't come outside again it's your fault, _Bakagami_." That last part seemed to fade though, and there was a quiet sadness to it that had Kagami shying away eve more.

"Couldn't tell you what went really wrong." He finally sighed, slowly handing Riko the camera in his hands. There was a moment of silence that hung between them.

Then, he asked the question on his mind.

"What happened to her father?" Riko tensed visibly.

XXXXX

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I had some personal problems that didn't go away so fast… anyway. I apologize and hopes this makes up for it. Things are a little better now, so hopefully I'll start writing more again. Again, **_This isn't Beta'd!_**

Next Up: That Girl is Lost

"She… wasn't a very outgoing child to say the least. From what I heard, without basketball, she wouldn't have even spoken up or made too many friends. It gave her confidence. It was one of the few things other than school that she was good at… it was probably the only thing she was passionate about back then."


	6. Chapter 6: That Girl is Lost

Preparation for Inter High had begun weeks before, and with the constant work in both school and basketball, all thoughts were grim and focused on the upcoming matches. Yet even with the constant practicing and attempts to stay awake in class, for a select few on the Seirin team, there was a blaring thought in the back of their heads.

_Where was Kaori?_

They mostly saw her in classes, in which Kagami and Kuroko could only stare at the girl. The redhead was constantly tapping his fingers on his desk, his face an odd mixture of irritation and guilt. The guilt and been brought on by Riko, but it had been touched by a bit of curiosity when the basketball coach had refused to elaborate on the death of Kaori's father.

Kuroko, since he only knew what he'd observed from Riko and Kagami's short conversation, could only let his gaze flick between his partner and his classmate. Underneath the typical blue gaze was something frustrated.

Yet the blonde girl sat unmoved despite the looks she was receiving. She'd tap her toes on the floor, cross her feet, uncross them, and play with her hair as if she was merely bored. Yet, as the weeks went on, the boys grew more and more aware of the bags under her eyes and the pale color of her skin. Yet her expression stayed one of blank alertness, and she answered every question give to her without fault.

After class, during their lunch break, she would vanish completely, not leaving any trace or hint of her location. When Kagami would point it out, Riko would shake her head, lips pursed and mood destroyed. If they saw her, it was glimpses of curling blonde hair or meeting a pair of blue eyes.

Yet her presence was more ghost like than anything, and, whenever they made it to practice, Riko would glance at the gym doors. She'd cluck her tongue at odd intervals, and she never lingered after practice. No one besides Kagami really mentioned anything, but when the topic came up, it was quickly let go.

It wasn't until the day before their game with Shinkyou and the daunting exchange student Kuroko had called 'Dad' that Riko brought up a scary request. They'd finished their practice for the day, just a bit easier than usual, due to the start of Inter High the next day.

As the boys' were retreating into the locker room to grab their things, Riko pulled Kagami aside. Just like Kaori, there was a nervous energy around Aida Riko that put Kagami on edge, despite his usual oblivious tunnel vision.

"You're coming with me," she mumbled, making it clear that there wasn't a chance of Kagami getting out of the order. Her eyes were narrowed sharply, but there were worried lines around her eyes and in the crease of her brows. "I'm heading to Kaori's place on my way home, and I'm taking you so you can apologize."

Kagami blinked, lips turning down as he sighed. "And what am I apologizing for?" He asked, pulling off his reversible practice jersey, leaving him in only a dark t-shirt soaked in sweat. Tossing the jersey into the pile by Riko, he waited for the brunette's reply.

"You," her teeth gritted, and Seirin's coach scrubbed a hand through her short hair. "_Bakagami_," she muttered, grabbing the boy by the shirt collar and pulling him down to her level. "You brought up things you shouldn't have, and she doesn't take about her father very often. I want you to swallow that ego of your and go tell her sorry."

The intense look on Riko's face had Kagami balking a little, and the power forward for Seirin pulled the girl's hand off his shirt, standing to his full height. "Yeah, I get it." Despite his twisted expression, Riko's face softened at the little piece of remorse in his eyes.

"Go change," she mumbled, waving her hand in front of her face to make her point. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Alright, alright," he mumbled, waving a hand in dismissal as he turned to head toward the locker room. By then, everyone had made their way out of the gym, and the quiet accented the contemplative atmosphere.

After throwing the jerseys in a cloth back and tying it up, Riko proceeded on with the usual things she did after practice. She put away the basketball racks in the club room, set her clipboard and other notes from the day in her bag, and grabbed her video recorder so she could review Shinkyou's play again.

She'd soon settled herself outside, back over her shoulder and eyes on the sun where it hung on the edge of the sky. Fiddling with the strap of her bag, Riko enjoyed with evening air, the hints of summer on the breeze.

"It's almost time for Inter High to begin," she murmured, lips curling in a smile.

The voice that sounded from just to her right had her jumping, and Riko stared wide eyed at her companion. "The others are all very excited," Kuroko murmured, seeming unaware of the fact that he'd shocked Riko. "Though Kagami seems a little down."

"That's because I asked him to come with me to talk to Kaori," Riko muttered, releasing a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "He needs to apologize for what he said. Kaori can't spend her days in Seirin depressed and alone."

Kuroko's head tilted to the side, and he blinked. "She's not alone. She is just as friendly as any other person in our class, just a little more quiet."

"Oh, she's not rude or inconsiderate, like some people we know," Riko nodded her head back at the gym, indicating a certain redhead. "She just doesn't go out of her way to make friends. From what I've heard, she never has."

"She doesn't really speak to anyone except for when necessary," Kuroko stated slowly, as if he was thinking out loud and just noticing something. "People don't generally realize it, but if you walk up and talk to her, she's usually eager and friendly."

Riko shook her head, "I know better than most Kuroko-kun. When I first got to really talk to her, back in middle school, during my time in America, her mother was very worried. Apparently, she… wasn't a very outgoing child. From what Aunt Ayeko says, without basketball, she wouldn't have spoken up or make too many friends. She intimidated people without meaning to."

"She seems very comfortable around the basketball court, though she acts very fidgety at times," Kuroko pointed out, "Though she has this odd habit of disappearing during anything related to our games or practice."

Riko looked exasperated, shaking her head and laughing a little. "My cousin has an odd way of getting lost, but at the same time, she can disappear on a whim. She does it less now that she's older, at least, that's what her mother says, but she seems to do it a lot lately, eh?"

Kuroko nodded, watching Riko out of the corner of his eye.

Leaning back where she sat on the bench, Riko sighed. "Basketball was one of the things she was really good at besides school. It got her out of the house and, well, it was probably the only thing she was passionate about back then, even _I _could see that back then."

Seeming to realize that she was just thinking out loud, Riko turned to the blue haired boy sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that, Kuroko-kun. I've kind of been worried about her lately, and with the match tomorrow, I just needed to get that off my chest."

A snort sounded from the doorway, and the two turned to look at the doorway to the gym. Kagami stood with his schoolbag over his shoulder. He was still wearing his basketball shoes, but he'd switched out his practice clothes for a pair of black sweatpants and a gray hoodie.

"What are you laughing at, _Bakagami_?" Riko muttered, rising to her feet and adjusting the strap of her back. There was that dangerous lowness to her voice that had the redhead paling a little, though his expression didn't change.

"Having a heart to heart doesn't really seem like it's your style," he muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets as he came to stand by them. "Especially with Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun is insensitive," the phantom player said bluntly.

Kagami's brow ticked and he glared at his partner. "What do you know about sensitivity, you blunt bastard?" He set his hand on Kuroko's head, pushing down on the smaller boy. A small frown turned Kuroko's lips down.

"Please stop that," He murmured politely, pushing at Kagami's hand. When Kagami let him go, Kuroko didn't attempt to fix the now wild strands of pale blue hair.

"Tch," Kagami looked away from Kuroko, raising a brow at Riko. "So I have to apologize to Kaori, right?" The brunette rolled her eyes, turning and waving for Kagami to follow her. They started out of the school, heading toward the bus station slowly.

"It's a start, I suppose," Riko snorted, crossing her arms. "I was hoping that you'd be able to lure her out to our game tomorrow, though."

That comment elicited an incredulous glance from Kagami. "And how do you think I'll do that?" He asked curiously, seeming both resigned and bored.

"You have a habit of irritating people," Riko informed the redhead, smirking a little. "If all else fails, piss her off and run. Then she'll have no choice but to hunt you down and find you at our game tomorrow." The sly gleam in Riko's eyes beamed with both devious pride and amusement.

The way she outright admitted her intention had Kagami freezing, turning to the basketball coach, and opening his mouth as if to say something. He was interrupted.

"That seems very underhanded," Kuroko murmured from where he was walking on the other side of Kagami. Both jumped and stared for a minute, gaping at the boy who had seemed to appear from nowhere.

"I will never get used to that," Riko breathed, clutching at her heart as if it had tried to jump out of her chest. The blue haired boy blinked, seeming confused.

"I live the same direction as you and Kaori," Kuroko mumbled, pointing demurely. "I've been walking with you since we left Seirin."

"That doesn't make it alright to come out of nowhere like that!" Kagami yelled at his friend, gritting his teeth as he pushed at the smaller boys shoulder. The blue haired boy swayed before easily righting himself, used to Kagami's antics.

He blinked once, but continued walking. "I've been here the entire time," he repeated, as if Kagami hadn't heard him the first time he'd said it. His dark shorts and blue jacket made him easily visible, though why they hadn't seen him in the first place was an unsolvable mystery.

"Anyway," Riko drew out slowly, rolling her eyes as she continued on toward their bus stop. "Let's hope she opens the door in the first place. If she knows it's us, she might _lock _the door for all we know."

* * *

The sun was just moments away from vanishing completely when Kaori heard a knock on her door. She set the book she'd been reading back on the stand by the coach, rolling into a sitting position and running a hand through her wild hair. She sighed, glancing at the door with apprehension.

She rose to her feet slowly, running her hands through her hair again in a half-hearted attempt to make herself look presentable. Not many people came by to knock on her door, but that didn't mean she was going to look like a slob when someone did.

She tilted her head to the side as she made her way toward the door, popping her neck lightly. The patter of her feet on her wooden floor was the only noise as she made her way across her tiny, yet empty apartment.

Just as she reached the door, someone knocked again, louder and more insistent than before. Irritation flooded the blonde girl as she flung open the door, glaring openly. The shock to her system only managed to lighten her stare though, not make it vanish completely.

Kagami blinked at her in surprise, hand poised in the air as if to knock on the door to her home once again. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out. Behind him, Riko and Kuroko watched curiously.

"I'm not deaf or rude," Kaori deadpanned, opening the door all the way and stepping back. "And since I know Riko-chan over there is probably blackmailing you, or just threatening you, I know you won't leave." She took a step back, turning and retreating. "So just come in already."

The group outside all froze with surprise, though Riko's was probably the most shocked of reactions. Kuroko was the first to move, ducking past Kagami and into the door, nodding his head toward the house. The other two followed suit.

All three of the guests took off their shoes politely upon entering the girl's home, and Riko closed the door behind them. "I wasn't expecting to be let in," she mumbled, staring after her cousin curiously. Turning to Kagami, she gave him a push. "Go apologize," she ordered.

As they made their way to where Kaori was perched on the end of her couch, they all looked around quietly. It was practically empty, and the only light on was the one Kaori was reading under. Thrown across the top of the coach was a dark green blanket that seemed to have been haphazardly tossed. Across from the coach sat another chair and both were situated around a tiny TV that was turned off.

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde girl, and she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. "Either sit down, or say what you need to say and leave. It's getting late and you all have a ways to go to get home." Her eyes then flicked back to her book, as if she was bored with them.

Riko took her spot next to Kaori on the couch, leaning back and making herself comfortable. Kuroko sat down in the chair, and Kagami ran a hand through his hair before playing with the ring on the chain around his neck.

Letting gout a frustrated huff, the redhead made his way over to where Kaori was studiously reading. The girl glanced up when Kagami stopped in front of her, arms crossed and face twisted up. He took a deep breath, and Kaori raised a brow, observing him quietly.

"I'm sorry for what happened back then," he muttered, so quiet that Kaori had to lean forward to hear. She closed the book quietly as he continued. "I didn't mean to offend you, or… whatever."

Despite the ineloquence of Kagami's apology, Kaori's eyes still blinked in open surprise, before she set the book on the table. She rubbed a hand over her face as harsh silence hung in the room, and the three visitors watched the blonde closely.

A heavy sigh escaped her, and she pulled away her hand to reveal a small, hollow smile and surprisingly soft eyes. "You're an idiot… but I can tell you're sincere, at least, to some small degree." Kagami's face fell as he stared petulantly at Kaori. "I never really blamed you," she admitted.

Shock filled their faces as they incredulously looked at the girl from America. Kaori shrugged her shoulders, rising to her feet and weaving around Kagami to her small kitchen. She quietly opened a cupboard, pulling out a class as if she hadn't just admitted something no one had expected.

Eventually, she leaned out to stare at them, holding a glass full of water in her hand. In the dark room, her hair was like a white curtain, falling well past her shoulders. "You didn't _make _me say anything," she murmured, pulling at a loose string on her red t-shirt.

The girl's shoulders seemed to tense as her eyes wandered, obviously thinking of someone else. She turned away from them, running a hand through her hair again, so that her hair was all pushed back behind her ears.

Leaning against the counter, Kaori took a sip from the glass in her hand, looking over at them blankly. "You have anything else to say?" She asked, setting her glass down on the counter.

Riko spoke first, glaring at Kagami to silence whatever he was planning to say. "You should come to our game tomorrow, it's the first game in Inter High preliminaries. It's win or go home from here on out, and I'd appreciate it if you could come."

A low whistle escaped Kaori as her eyes studied the ceiling. "Blunt as ever, huh cousin?" Riko pursed her lips, pushing herself to her feet.

"It's not like you to be convinced by any sort of persuasion," Riko replied dryly, walking over to where Kaori stood. The brunette put her hands on her hips, looking up at her younger sibling sternly. "I can only say: I hope you don't plan to spend your time here locked up in this place."

Kaori rolled her eyes, letting out a breathless chuckle. "We both know it is never going to be _that _simple, Riko-chan."

"We are not trying to be insensitive," Kuroko suddenly added, having moved from his spot to stand by Riko. For once, no one seemed entirely shocked by his appearance. "If you would speak, we would listen."

The simplicity of his words, as well as the honest concern behind them, had Kaori blinking in surprise. For a long time, her deep blue eyes flickered between them, as if she was unsure of what to say to the odd group that had arrived at her home unannounced. She licked her lips, feeling an odd blush bloom across her cheeks.

"Tch, always saying embarrassing stuff," Kagami muttered, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's head and shaking the boy. Kuroko's protests were muffled, and his hands wrapped lightly around Kagami's forearm.

When he finally managed to pull away from the redheaded giant, Kuroko looked over to Kaori, his face serious and innocently blank at the same time. "Will you come watch us play tomorrow?"

His blunt and soft question had Riko smiling and Kagami rolling his eyes. "Manipulative bastard," the power forward for Seirin muttered, lips curling into a smile of his own. Kuroko sneakily shoved Kagami out of the way, foot catching the redhead's shin.

A smile curled Kaori's lips as she took a soft breath through her nose. "I… might." At her words, Riko let out a breath that lingered as if it had been held through the whole conversation. She shook her head in disbelief, scratching at her temple as she looked at her first year players in astonishment.

* * *

"I'm promised myself I wouldn't do this," Kaori muttered, "But desperate times call for desperate measures." The exasperation and irritation in her voice was insurmountable.

She stood on the side of the street, phone in hand and a reluctant and childish expression on her face. A crumpled up map was in her left hand, and she tapped her toe as she scanned the street.

It was midday, and the weather had lightened and turned warmer despite it being early May. Not a cloud was in the sky, and the streets were crowded and bustling. It wasn't surprising then that Kaori had gotten lost on her way to Seirin's first match of the Inter High.

She gritted her teeth, chucking the useless map into the basket next to her on the sidewalk. So far, her trip had been uneventful and easy; she'd made her way to the bus on time, she'd gotten pointed in the right direction before leaving, and _thought_ she'd be able to make it to Shinkyou before the beginning of the match. Obviously, things hadn't gone as planned.

She flipped open her phone, and prayed that Riko still had hers with her. She often turned it off or stashed it away before anything basketball related. Kaori had discovered that fact early on, when she'd gotten lost on her way home one afternoon. She ended up asking Kuroko for help, although _that _was more interesting than Riko's help would have been.

As Kaori pondered over her few options, the sound of voices came close behind her. "Jeez, wanting to watch the match today too?" An amused male voice chuckled from behind her. "I think you're focusing too much on that guy from your middle school."

"You are wrong," the companion of the first boy replied, voice indifferent and cool. "I'm just interested in the exchange student they were playing against."

A short, breathless laugh escaped the first boy, and Kaori listened intently, curiousity peaked by the topic of the conversation. "Are you sure you aren't interested in watching Seirin?" Kaori sucked in a breath, turning to face the two coming up behind her. "I know _I'm _interested in these guys. I hope they keep winning."

Kaori's inquiry for directions was halted at the sight before her on the street. She was staring at a rickshaw, a legitimate cart being pulled by a bike. A smaller, dark haired boy was peddling the bike in front, and a boy with odd green hair sat in the back, arms crossed and posture ridged.

Both wore dark uniforms, obviously school students. Steeling her nerves, Kaori stepped forward as they neared her. "Excuse me," she called out politely. The boys' turned to look at her curiousity in their gazes. The dark haired one slowed the unusual rickshaw to a stop, sitting up and turning to her.

She came forward, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her bag as she brushed a hand across the skirt of her uniform. Her decision to come to the match had been after the boys had left, since Kaori had been forced to stay and finish the rest of her school day. With that in mind, she'd only been able to slip on a green jacket to cover her uniform for the most part.

She was thankful for the warm weather, because walking with only that jacket in the cold would have been miserable. Adjusting the strap of her bag, she cleared her throat, doing her best to ignore the gazes on her. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation… about Seirin I mean… are you by any chance heading to their match versus Shinkyou?"

The dark haired boy blinked, looking surprised. The green haired one studied her closely, seeming both unperturbed and irritated at the same time. "You are from Seirin?" The green haired one asked, nodding his head as he indicated her uniform skirt, peeking out from her jacket.

Nodding, she ran a hand through her hair, which she left down that day. "I got lost," she admitted sheepishly. "Even though Riko-chan _and _Kuroko-kun told me to take a map…" She sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause to try and explain her lack of sense of direction.

For the first time in their conversation, the green haired boy looked shocked, and he pushed up black rimmed glasses slowly. "If you continued up this street," He responded, pointing in the direction they were both travelling in, "And take a right at the intersection, you'll be able to see the gym they are playing in."

Kaori heaved a sigh of relief, letting her shoulders sag forward. "Thank you," she breathed, smiling at them in relief. "I didn't make the decision to come until the team had already left, so I couldn't go with them… I should know better to try and find something on my own."

"You are a part of Seirin's team?" The green haired boy asked, glancing over her again.

"Manager?" The dark haired boy guessed, joining in the conversation for the first time. He appeared amused at his companion's reaction, and Kaori looked between them in confusion, licking her lips again.

"Er," Kaori raised a brow. "I'm… I guess an assistant coach, if you really want to label me. I'm from America though, transferred to Seirin last minute. My cousin's the coach." Taking a step back, she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you for the directions, but… well, in America, we have this saying…" she paused. "Stranger danger, you know?" Waving, Kaori walked away to continue on her way to Seirin's match.

Silence hung between the two boys, students from Shῡtoku High, and eventually, the dark haired on burst out laughing. "Shin-chan," he laughed whole-heartedly, wiping at his eyes. "I think she just implied that we might be perverts."

The green haired boy frowned deeply, pushing up his glasses. "Shut up, Takao."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Holy shit. How long has it been since I've updated? (That's a rhetorical question)

Um, sorry? If you were patiently waiting for this update, and freaked out when you saw this, I imagine something like "SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! FU-!"

Thank you for sticking around. That's really all I can say… oh! And next chapter, Kise shall make another appearance. Kise is amazing-end of story. Still no beta-reader, but honestly, I can't bring myself to care. I busted this out, that's all that matters.

Next Up: That Girl is Trembling with Anticipation

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been able to sit still, Kaoricchi."

"Nothing, just too much basketball in my system, overload, you know? My fingers are shaking and my heart is racing."

"Why not play then?"


End file.
